Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch
by Orika
Summary: Namine's voice was a soft melody speaking in Roxas mind and gave him comfort in times he needed it most, but when creatures of the dark attacked his town, she came to his aid. But he didn't expect her to be the being that he feared or was she? Complete
1. Warmth in the Darkness

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Summary: Her voice was a soft melody speaking in his mind. She gave Roxas comfort in times he needed it most, but when creatures of the dark attacked his town. In fear he asked for help and she came to him but he didn't expect her to be the creature that he feared or was she?

Orika: OMG! Another try for a Vampire Fiction, but don't worry I'll keep the story this time. I've got inspiration from a book I'm currently reading.

Vampire Orika: And what book is that Mortal.

Orika: It's a vampire novel book and I enjoy reading it. So let's get on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

Prologue: Warmth in the Darkness

He skate boarded his way home. His golden spikes going against the wind, he was quite irritated as he left school and didn't join his friends to their usual hang out. He was too irritated and fear that he might cause trouble for his friends.

As soon as he reached home, he ate dinner and went straight to his room and locked his self. He threw his self on the bed and sighed.

**I can feel the unravelling anger. What's wrong Roxas?**A soft feminine voice spoke in his mind.

Roxas always liked the company of the feminine voice that spoke to him. It put him to ease. He hasn't forgotten the night the melodic voice first spoke to him. It was that time when he was alone afraid in the dark and what crawled in it, until the soothing voice gave him light.

**Oh nothing just a little great time with the master of evil.**Roxas would always tell her what's going on around him. He trusted her with a lot of things, he doesn't know why.

**I see... Seifer was his name, wasn't it? He does seem to have a very big ego to bring you into a boiling point.**Roxas could have an image of her tilting her head. He has never actually seen her in person but his mind created an image of a blonde haired girl in a black backless dress wearing black boots that reached her thighs.

**Let's just please change the subject. So Naminé what have you been doing?**Roxas often wondered where Naminé was or what she was doing at the time being.

**The same routine as always, it never changes.**But then Naminé never did tell him what routine she was doing.

**What routine exactly?**Roxas looked outside his window and saw the round moon that lingered in the sky. He marvelled at it the faint glow it held.

**Are you watching the moon?**Naminé asked changing the subject.

**Yeah, are you too?**Roxas asked back.

**I can see a glimpse of it from where I am. It's beautiful isn't it?**Naminé said. **But then it is one of the times the creatures of the dark crawls in great number.**

**Are you talking about the vampires? Do they really exist?**Roxas wondered.

Naminé's soft melodic laughter echoed in Roxas' mind. **Why do you ask of something that you already know the answer?**

**I guess I never want to believe in it.**Roxas said shifting his body sideways.

**But then your memory will never make you forget of your encounter with one.**Naminé said. **It is a frightening experience especially for someone like you who was still so young back then.**

Naminé was right; one of Roxas' greatest fears was a Vampire that almost preyed on him at the forest when Seifer dared him to go there at night. Luckily someone saved him but then he never gotten to see his saviour, because of the darkness.

**It's never safe in the dark but then I had no choice but to linger in it.**Naminé said.

**Why?**Roxas asked sitting up.

**Because... I am a Darkonian...**Naminé said.

"Darkonian? What's that?" Roxas muttered as he has never heard of the word before.

**If you find out what I am, you might fear me.**Naminé said as the feeling of uneasiness swelled in Roxas.

**I won't be, I've like... Talked to you every now and then, maybe not in person but it still counts. Won't you tell me please...?**

There was silence. Roxas waited for a reply and heard a sighed in his mind. He smiled knowing that Naminé was gonna tell him.

**I will tell you, but now is not the right time. All I can say for now is that my being is in resemblance that of a Vampire but not.**Naminé said making Roxas confused. **I must take my leave the night is gonna rise soon. And you should be seeking rest tomorrow will be another day.**

**Naminé...**Roxas was hesitant to continue but he did anyway. **When will I be able to meet you? In person I mean.**

There was another silence.

**Soon, I can feel it will be very soon. I just hope not in a worst case scenario.**Naminé reassured him.

**Oh...**Roxas wondered what Naminé meant by worst case scenario hopefully not the same as the one with the Vampire.**Good night then...**Roxas yawned.

Just outside Roxas' house a blonde haired girl wearing a black halter dress that was above her knee and wearing black boots that was shin length, was standing across the street looking at the window where she knows who resides within. A smile etched on her lips.

"Good night too..." Naminé said. "Retho-tnacifingis ym..." She said a language of her people that has been long forgotten in history.

Naminé held out her hand and a black keyblade appeared.

"For you I will keep this place safe." Naminé said as she disappeared in the darkness, patrolling the town for any dark creatures that would disturb its peace especially Roxas' sleep.

End of Prologue

* * *

Orika: So what do you think? My second attempt of a Vampire fiction, I'll read more Vampire stories to keep my imagination running.

Vampire Orika: Sure you do... But do you have the guts to keep it dark.

Orika: Well maybe... If needs be, I'll leave the dark part to you.

Vampire Orika: What!

Orika: Oh come on, help your alter ego here...

Vampire Orika: This is why I hate Mortals...

Orika: Review please... Until next time...


	2. The Female Darkonian

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Okay so I'll continue on. Roxas haven't met Naminé yet but was communicating to her through their minds, coincidence or not?

Vampire Orika: Weird Prologue you have, Mortal.

Orika: Well I'm still getting the hang of it, anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Female Darkonian

Naminé went on patrolling the streets of Twilight Town, hiding her presence if someone was walking by. She stopped at Tram Common. As soon as she steps within the vicinity of the place, she sensed an eerie aura afloat. The presence of the unrest, the undead was close by.

Naminé let her instincts as a Slayer lead her to her target. She had been hunting Vampires all her life, though some of them came from the same clan as her. She had no choice even if friend or family, if they fell to the presence of the shadows, someone has to stop them, even if the pain it caused was unbearable.

Naminé's grip on the black keyblade called Oblivion tightened as she came by a dark alleyway. The presence was close and the Vampire was not alone. She crept in the darkness to take a closer look without being detected.

There stood a man with black hair, staring at the young girl that stood before him with hungry eyes.

Naminé guessed that the Vampire managed to spellbind the girl out of the safety of her home. She guessed the girl was fast asleep when the vile creature drew her to him with the use of his words.

Vampires were known to be great deceivers; telling the sweetest things to attract their prey to them, leading them to a lethal death trap.

The Vampire was about to take possession of his victim's blood when...

"Don't you think it's quite a bit late to be outside?" Naminé said.

The Vampire turned around and smiled upon seeing Naminé.

"Ah if it isn't the "Witch", it's been a long time Naminé." The Vampire said giving a knowing look at Naminé.

"Rodeo... So you let yourself fall to the voice of Malice." Naminé said moving to a fighting stance. "How sad you used to be an honourable Darkonian. It is sad to lose someone like you... Unfortunately I do not give my sympathy towards a Vampire." She said assessing the situation.

Rodeo has a hostage, he might... No, he would use her as a shield against Naminé. One more common thing about Vampires is that they would take the opportunity to use anything to their advantage such is their treachery.

Naminé moved closer with caution she doesn't want the girl to get hurt, but how could she move her away from him.

"Now, now you wouldn't want her to get hurt." Rodeo said as he licked the girl's cheek.

Naminé gritted her teeth seeing that she was unable to make a move as long as Rodeo held the mortal girl as hostage.

"I didn't know you're such a coward hiding behind a girl." Naminé said in a mocking voice. "I couldn't expect less from a Vampire." She said.

Rodeo glared at Naminé. She knew very well that Rodeo doesn't like being mocked down.

"And you have to lure your prey in the darkness afraid to be seen?" Naminé continued on.

Eventually Rodeo snapped pushed his hostage on the side and charged at Naminé. She easily dodged his attack and pierced and slashed him across his chest.

Rodeo screamed in agony. The girl woke from her trance and was in confusion as to why she was outside. She saw the battle between Naminé and Rodeo.

Rodeo managed to claw Naminé by the side of the stomach. Naminé ignored the pain swelling on her side. She pierced the keyblade at his chest straight to his heart.

Rodeo screamed in agony as his body began to turn into ashes and was carried by the wind.

The girl saw everything, fear took possession of her. Naminé saw the girl and approached her. The girl looked at her in the eyes, fear illuminating.

"What you saw is nothing but a dream." Naminé said holding her chin. "You will go back to your house, to your room and go to sleep and will wake up in a horrified nightmare." She said putting compulsion in every word.

The girl walked away from Naminé and headed to her home just as she had instructed her.

Naminé was sometimes glad that she has such power to put people in a trance. Well everyone from her clan could. But it was also the thing that somehow, she has a resemblance to that of a Vampire, besides some of them did come from her clan.

Naminé watched the area where Rodeo last stood. It was sad that she has to kill one who used to be a Darkonian.

"Tser lanrete dnif ouy yam. Ecilam fo eciov eht morf eerf yllanif era ouy." Naminé said as she bowed to give respect to the Vampire she had just killed. She always did only if the Vampire used to be a Darkonian.

Naminé then felt the pain rubbing at her side. She has forgotten about her wound. It was a good thing she blocked the mind link she had with Roxas or else he would've felt the pain. She quickly went to the hole that leads to the forest.

Naminé went farther in the forest; she was looking for a specific tree. She then found one; its leaves were healthy green. She placed her hand at the branch.

Naminé's wounds then healed in an instant. Being a Darkonian her wounds instantly heals by means of taking nature's life force known as Mana from the elements around her. Darkonians are known to be one with nature especially when in need for healing.

After healing her wounds she went for another patrolling around town. When she was sure there were no more Vampires lurking around she opened a dark portal, leading to her sanctuary.

On top of Twilight Town's clock tower Naminé sat watching the view. She was looking particularly at one house. She reminisced on the first day she met him.

**Ten years ago...**

It was a silent night at Castle Oblivion. Most of the Slayers were out hunting Vampires, it became a living. Naminé was in her room, she didn't go out to join the other Slayers because she was at her limit. She could hear the voice of Malice growing stronger and her psyche near to disappearing.

"I have to find my Guardian soon or else..." Naminé muttered. "I'll..."

Suddenly she heard a voice, a scream.

"What was that?" Naminé said.

The voice didn't seem to have come from within the castle grounds. Naminé opened a dark portal but she didn't know where it would take her. She walked in the portal and came out at a forest.

The cry became louder. Oblivion appeared on Naminé's hand and she quickly headed to the source of the voice. She found a boy about five years old being attacked by a female Vampire. The Vampire walked closer to the boy smirking.

"Thanks to you boy I won't have to find dinner tonight." The Vampire said.

Naminé quickly ran between them taking a hit to the Vampire as she went to aid the boy. The Vampire backed away holding her injured arm.

"Sorry but I don't think you'll have a chance to have your last supper." Naminé said. "Stay behind me." She said to the boy putting compulsion in him.

"A Hunter... But you're not a Human. A Slayer then..." The Vampire said. "So you're Darkonian." She said.

"Does it matter what I am?" Naminé asked.

The Vampire laughed and said; "You Darkonians are the only ones who are capable of killing us."

"And you're saying Human Hunters don't have the power to stop you." Naminé said. "I believe they do." She said.

"But not to the extent of killing us." The Vampire said as she attacked Naminé with her razor sharp claws.

Naminé parried the Vampire's attack while keeping the boy behind her.

"Killing is an erroneous word, you're already dead." Naminé said keeping the distance from the Vampire.

"So true, but I can sense it. The aura of Malice is strong in you, soon you'll be like me." The Vampire said laughing.

"I'd rather fade in the darkness than to join your kind." Naminé said and attacked the Vampire.

They both exchanged attacks Naminé earning more than she could evade because she's keeping the distance of the Vampire from the boy. She managed to deal a heavy blow near the heart.

The Vampire backed away, clutching the wound.

"Damn you... I'll be back." The Vampire said and disappeared.

Naminé panted of exhaustion and pain from the wounds she got. The boy behind her began to cry again falling to his knees. She turned around and kneeled to see if there's any sign of injuries but there was none. She also took a closer look at the boy. He has blonde spiked hair; he was covering his face so she couldn't see the colour of his eyes.

"It's alright your safe now." Naminé said looking at the boy with her cold gaze. "You shouldn't be around here at this hour. Vampires tend to have their fangs on children. Why are you here?" She asked.

The boy looked at Naminé his eyes were the colour of sapphire. "Seifer said I was chicken being afraid in the dark. I wanted to prove him wrong." The boy said.

"It is better to be afraid than to risk your life for something not even worth anything." Naminé said. "You are safe now, it's best for you to go home." She said as she stood up and was about to leave.

The boy stood up quickly and grabs Naminé's hand and said still sobbing; "Please don't go, don't leave me."

At that moment Naminé felt the warmth of the boy's hand transferring to hers and flows within her body. She had lived her life for too long that she has forgotten what warmth was like. She looked at the boy, placed her hands at his shoulders.

"What's your name little one?" Naminé asked.

"It's Roxas... Roxas Hikari." Roxas replied.

Naminé wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Why don't we go somewhere then Roxas..." Naminé said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Do you know somewhere where we can see a nice view of the sky?" She asked.

"Hmmm... I know the clock tower." Roxas said. "I always go there when I'm lonely." He said.

Naminé looked into Roxas' memory. She then closed Roxas' eyes and opened a dark portal and led him to the dark portal.

Then they were there, on top of the clock tower, Naminé pulled her hand off of Roxas' eyes and held his hand. She motioned him to sit and she did the same. They both stared at the view of the night sky.

"Do you live here alone?" Naminé asked.

"Uh huh... But the people here are nice. They all look after me but I prefer to live alone in my house." Roxas said wrapping his arms around his self. "It's so cold." He said.

Naminé wrapped her hands around him to give him heat. Warmth overwhelmed her.

"You're so warm." Naminé said.

"I'm not warm I'm cold." Roxas said.

Naminé laughed softly. "I didn't mean that. I've lived long enough that I've forgotten what warmth was like." She said. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it, miss?" Roxas asked politely looking at Naminé.

"Will you take care of my psyche?" Naminé asked.

"Si-ke?" Roxas said thinking. "What's that?" He asked wondering.

"It's..." Naminé hesitated to continue. "Never mind..." She said.

"Hmmm... What it is I'll help you? Please let me..." Roxas said.

Naminé smiled and said; "You're such a kind boy. Even though I am but a stranger, you really don't have to do anything, just be a good boy..."

"Okay..." Roxas said raising his right hand. "I promise I'll be a good boy." He said.

Naminé smiled and stroke his hair.

"You're still too young..." Naminé said. "But you have such a kind heart. Even for a stranger like me." She said.

"But you're not a stranger you saved me." Roxas said.

"Why don't I take you home?" Naminé said as she looked into Roxas' memory once again and found the comforting zone of his room.

Naminé waved her hand and a dark portal opened. She stood up and Roxas did the same. She then led him to the dark portal.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Roxas asked.

"Magic..." Naminé said as she led Roxas in.

Roxas stopped a few inches from the dark portal.

"Is it safe? I'm scared of the dark." Roxas said looking at Naminé.

"The darkness is something that mustn't be feared but what lurks in it." Naminé said. "Don't worry I'm right here and I'll never leave you alone." She said.

Roxas nodded and walked in. He was then standing in his room.

"Wow..." Roxas said. "How'd that happened?" He asked curiously.

"It's difficult to explain but I'll tell when the time is right." Naminé said. "Now hop on to bed." She said.

Roxas immediately went to bed and pulled on the covers. Naminé pulled the chair from the desk and placed it beside the bed. She then took a sit.

"Don't leave me..." Roxas said taking his hand out from the covers and reached for Naminé's hand.

"Of course I won't." Naminé said. "I'll be with you I promise." She said planting a kiss on his knuckle.

A few hours passed and Roxas remained awake, still holding Naminé's hand.

Naminé sighed she couldn't bear to see the poor boy leaving in fear.

"I guess it was a nightmare." Naminé said.

Roxas looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'll make it go away; you'll forget what happened tonight. When you wake up it's like it never happened." Naminé said reassuring him.

Roxas' hand tightened its grasp on Naminé's hand and said; "Will I forget you too?"

Naminé frowned as she was torn between two decisions. To erase Roxas' memory of what happened even her or to let him live in fear of the memory.

"Don't worry as you grow you will remember and my voice will never leave you. You'll always hear me comforting you and I will watch over you, you'll never be alone." Naminé said. "Now go to sleep." She said putting compulsion in her voice.

Roxas closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Naminé snapped her fingers and a sketch pad and a pencil appeared on top of her lap. She flipped to an empty page and began to draw the things she would remove from his memory.

First the Vampire and second herself. From saving Roxas from the Vampire, at the clock tower and lastly the conversation they had in his bedroom. She then closed the sketch pad and it disappeared.

"You will remember in time... Slowly but surely..." Naminé said as she waved her hand and a dark portal appeared. "Good night..." She said planting a kiss on his forehead and walked in the portal and disappeared.

**End of Flashback (Long one isn't it..?)**

"It's been so long and he's been remember fragments of it." Naminé said as she held her chest. "I've been waiting for so long. Soon if he doesn't waken then I'll..." She said gasping for air. "I can still go on for a little longer... Just a little longer and he'll be ready."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Orika: Alright end of chapter 1. Quite complicated isn't it. But don't worry things will get clearer soon, especially in the next chapter. The Vampire Hunters will arrive.

Vampire Orika: But I thought Naminé was a hunter...

Orika: No she's a slayer...

Vampire Orika: Isn't that the same thing.

Orika: It is but... Ooooh I hate you. Just shut up and you'll find out later why.

Vampire Orika: Mortals...

Orika: Anyways review, review please... Until next time...


	3. Fangs Within

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Alright I am so continuing on. Oh and I made some modifications in the title. As I have said before, now we meet the Hunters.

Vampire Orika: Who are they? So I can kill them Hahahahha…

Orika: … Uh oh, this could be a very bad idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fangs Within

Roxas was on his way to school. He took out his skateboard and went on his way to the train station.

As Roxas was passing by Tram Common, he noticed two people who seemed to be a little suspicious by the alleyway. He stopped by and watched them.

"Who are they? Roxas asked to no one in particular. He shook his head and continued on. It wasn't like it's his business.

At the alleyway a brunette haired woman scanned the area around her.

"Do you sense anything, Aerith?" The spiked blonde haired man beside her said.

"Something disturbing definitely went on here a few days ago." Aerith said. "Something dark…" She said.

"A Vampire…" The man assumed.

"Yes and there's another Cloud." Aerith said.

"Probably a victim but…" Cloud said looking around. "Where's the corpse then? It's so unusual for a Vampire to clean up his mess." He said.

"Actually there were three of them. The Vampire and his suppose to be victim was standing right here on this spot." Aerith said walking to the area where Rodeo stood. "And the other over there…" She said pointing at a distance.

"So he called two victims." Cloud said his emotionless eyes continued to observe the surroundings.

There was no trace of blood anywhere, no corpse which Cloud finds very strange. From what was taught of the Hunters, Vampires are foul creatures that feast on Human blood and dispose them as soon as they are finished.

"I don't think she was a victim." Aerith said. "She fought the Vampire and managed to beat him." She said.

"A Hunter then…" Cloud assumed again.

"I don't know but I can sense a very strong emotion." Aerith said.

"Like what?" Cloud asked.

"The need of retribution, the desire for violence, the need to keep the town safe for someone and the need for self-preservation..." Aerith said.

"A female you say… This is getting interesting." Cloud said. "Someone taking a Vampire on their own, very brave of her… Can you track her down?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no, she erased all trace of thoughts that would lead to her. But I can trace the supposed to be victim." Aerith said.

"I don't think she's a Hunter but someone more skillful than us." Cloud said. "We'll just have to ask the victim she saved then." He said.

Meanwhile…

The train stopped at its destination and Roxas got off. He then went off to school, at the entrance he saw a boy with dirty blonde hair boy waving at him. He approached the guy.

"Hey morning Hayner, your early today which is quite unusual since you always come to the last minute when the bell rings." Roxas said carrying his skateboard.

"I know… It's Pence; he called early this morning because he said he got a good shot of something." Hayner said.

"Oh so where is he now?" Roxas asked.

"Well speaking of the devil." Hayner said looking at a distance.

A chocolate haired boy carrying a camera came running at them, two photos in his hand.

"Hey guys check this out." Pence said waving the photo in front of them.

"How are we supposed to see when you keep on doing that?" Hayner said as he grabbed the photos and examined it. "Woah… A girl… Pence are you starting to take pictures of pretty girls. I didn't know you had it in ya." He said teasing.

"Let me see…" Roxas said and stole the photo from Hayner's hand and looked at it.

"I was taking the photo of the clock tower, until I saw something or rather someone." Pence said.

Roxas' eyes widened as he somehow recognized the person who was on one of the photo. One of the photos was about the clock tower but someone was sitting at the edge and the second one was like an enlargement of who was sitting. It was a girl about the same age as them with blonde hair, blue eyes and was quite pale. She was wearing a black backless dress, black boots that reached her thigh. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes were piercing cold.

"I got that a few days ago; I didn't notice someone was sitting on the top of the clock tower. I thought it was some kinda bird until I enlarged it in the computer." Pence said. "It really got me surprised." He said.

"No kidding at the first photo I didn't even notice." Hayner said.

"You said you caught this a few days ago?" Roxas asked not taking his eyes of the photo.

"Yeah… I forget when exactly." Pence said. "And I don't think I've seen her around town too. I was wondering who she was." He said.

"Maybe a tourist..." Hayner guessed.

"A tourist I don't think so." Roxas said.

"Sure she does. Her clothes give it a way; I mean where do you see people dressed up like their going in a funeral, in her place maybe black is the thing?" Hayner said.

"Can I have this for awhile Pence?" Roxas asked holding the photo of the female up.

"Why got a thing for her?" Hayner teased.

"No… She looks familiar." Roxas said.

"I really don't have any use for the photo and besides it is creeping me out. She looks totally scary especially the piercing cold eyes." Pence said. "You can keep it Roxas." He said.

And the three went inside the building. Roxas went to his locker and put his skateboard in. He still has the photo in his hand. He couldn't resist to look and to stare at it. She really looked familiar to him but where has he seen her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the photo from Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas said and looked at the culprit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A blonde haired boy with a scar running down the bridge of his nose said looking at the photo. "Who's this, your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Give it back Seifer." Roxas said grabbing the photo but Seifer pulled it away before he could even reached it.

"I've never seen you fight back Roxas. This photo has sentimental value to you?" Seifer said taunting Roxas.

"None of your business now give it back." Roxas said trying to reach for it again.

"Rai catch…" Seifer called out and tossed the photo at a distance in which a boy caught it.

"Wow Roxas you have a very bad taste." Rai said looking at the photo. "This girl is so pale looks like she's dead. Don't you agree Fuu?" He said letting the girl with silver white her beside him see.

"Dead like…" Fuu said in agreement.

"I said give it back." Roxas said charging at Rai.

They both fell on the floor and Roxas quickly grabbed the photo and fled.

"He's sure quick on his feet, you alright Rai?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah sure…" Rai said giving a thumbs up.

"Strange…" Fuu said.

"You said it. He never acted that way before." Seifer said. "Maybe the photo really meant something to him. I should steal it and see what I can make him do for it." He said smiling evilly.

Suddenly Seifer's phone rang. He took his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah…" Seifer said. "Something urgent… Sure thing…" He said and ended the call. "Lucky him we got called. An urgent meeting came up."

"Neat…" Rai said.

"Head to HQ as soon as class is over, something big must've come up." Seifer said.

The day went on with Roxas not having anymore encounters with Seifer. As Roxas' last class was dismissed, he immediately took off not bothering to meet up with Hayner and Pence. He had an urge to go there, he doesn't know why but that place at the photo held a scary but precious memory.

The sun had set and night loomed over the sky as Roxas reached the clock tower. He climbed up the stairs, the cogs kept on spinning in an endless cycle.

Suddenly as Roxas was closed to the top he heard ragged breathing. He listened closely. The sound then became moans of pain. He looked for the source and at the corner there was a silhouette of a person.

"Hello…" Roxas said as he slowly approached the person.

The person looked at Roxas but he couldn't tell because it was too dark to see.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked trying to focus his eyes in the dark.

"No…" It was a female and somehow a familiar voice. "Please stay away." She said clutching her chest.

"I can help you. Are you in pain?" Roxas said as he stood by rummaging inside his bag for a flashlight. "Should I call an ambulance?" He asked.

"Roxas, is that you?" The female said recognizing Roxas' voice.

"Do I know you?" Roxas asked trying to remember the voice as he found the flashlight. The melodic voice he had always been talking to… "Naminé…" He said switching the flashlight on and pointing it at the figure.

Naminé was there at her knees releasing ragged breathes. She could feel it; the demon Darkonians known as Malice was overwhelming. Meeting Roxas there was a very wrong time.

"Naminé…" Roxas said running to her.

"Don't come any closer." Naminé said.

Naminé looked down on the floor, trying to take control of what was happening to her. She could feel her incisors sharpening. The sound of Roxas' pulse echoing in her ears and the Malice was overbearing.

Roxas tried to approach her but suddenly her shadow grew big and took shape. He stared at it his eyes widened. The shadow took the form of a creature; a demon, which had Roxas, stood frozen staring at it.

"Run away…" Naminé said pleading. "I can't…" She said.

Golden eyes appeared and were staring at him sending a wave of fear. Roxas screamed dropping the flashlight and ran down the stairs, leaving his bag behind.

Roxas came out of the tower and ran away from the building. He was terrified, all those years he have been talking to Naminé, sharing his mind to her. And what he finds out she's actually a demon, a monster. His fear led him to the hole at Tram Common, he ran until he reached the Haunted Mansion. He stopped at the gates and fell to his knees. The image of the demon kept on invading in his mind, in which his mind labeled her as a Demon.

**I can't blame you if you think of me that way. **Naminé's voice was full of pain.

"Stop it!" Roxas said covering his ears. Right now he wants to shut his mind from her. He was terrified of her.

Roxas felt the sudden disappearance of Naminé's presence from his mind and there was silence. For some reason he felt alone, he was used to having her presence linger in his mind.

**Naminé… **Roxas tried to reach her mind for reassurance. He doesn't know why but he just wants to know if she was still there, but Naminé had blocked the mind link. He felt disturbed something must've been happening to her. He immediately ran off, heading to the direction of the clock tower once again.

When Roxas got inside the clock tower he saw sparks and the sound of metals colliding. He quickly ran up the stairs.

At the higher floors of the clock tower Naminé was fighting a Vampire who had found her. She was at her limit and was badly injured.

"Join us; I know you can feel it." The Vampire said taunting her. "The urge of Malice is strong I can feel it, you near to turning." He said.

"I'd rather die than to join your kind." Naminé retorted and charged at the Vampire.

The Vampire evaded her attacked and clawed her shoulder then grabbed her by the hair. Naminé went down to her knees.

"We can't let you die. You will be the key to the Darkonians downfall." The Vampire said not noticing the person behind.

"Even if I did turn the other Slayers will hunt me down as we all do." Naminé said.

The Vampire smirked. The person carrying a metal rod was in good proximity to the Vampire, he then hit the Vampire with the metal rod.

The Vampire dropped Naminé and turned around unhurt by the blow. Naminé looked back and saw Roxas.

"Run away Roxas!!" Naminé screamed trying to stand up.

Roxas ran to the stairs but the Vampire was too fast and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. He grabbed the Vampire's hand trying to break free but the Vampire was too strong. He could feel the claws prick in his neck and blood flowing out.

"Hmmm… Perfect timing Mortal, I haven't feed this night yet. You will be my first meal." The Vampire said.

Roxas sight was getting blurry from lack of oxygen. The Vampire pulled him close opening his mouth revealing his pair of sharp incisors. He was too that he had forgotten about Naminé.

"I don't think so." Naminé said striking at the back.

The Vampire cried in agony and dropped Roxas. He turned around to face Naminé but as soon as he did. Naminé pierced the keyblade to his heart.

"Never look away from your enemy. You made a mistake now rest for eternity." Naminé said as she pulled the keyblade and the Vampire turned to ashes.

The keyblade disappeared from Naminé's hand. She rushed to Roxas side inspecting his injury.

"He's gonna die from loss of blood." Naminé muttered as she lifted Roxas' upper body and brought her mouth closer to his neck. She closed the wounds in an instant with the use of her saliva as she licked the wound. She has to find a way to give him blood. She can't give hers; she knows what'll happen to Roxas if she gives him her blood.

Naminé carried Roxas as if his weight was nothing. She left the clock tower but she cast a magic to hide their presence. As she was making her way towards the hospital she saw a few people, gathered in the corners of the street hiding from sight. She recognized some of them from Roxas' memories. Seifer and the two people who were always with him like a dog. And there were two other people with him.

The two were adults in there mid twenties. They shouldn't be out in the streets this late, they making their selves bait to Vampires within the area, but there's no way she would stop to send them home. Right now Roxas was her first priority.

Naminé reached the hospital by now the hospital was closed, inspecting that the area was clear from eyes she removed the spell and made them visible.

**Come to me, open the door and let me in.**

The door then was opened by a security guard who was under her impulse. Naminé went inside and the guard closed the door.

"He needs blood." Naminé said.

"This way…" The guard said leading the way.

Naminé followed the guard and looked at Roxas. His face was pale from the lost of blood. The guard unlocked the storage room and left them. She went inside.

The room was filled would blood inside bags with labels as to what type of blood it is. This is trouble; Naminé doesn't know what blood type Roxas was. He was in danger if she gives him the wrong one. There was only one way she would know what his blood type was. She placed Roxas down on the floor. She moved her mouth closer to his neck at the area of his pulse.

"This will hurt but it is the only way I can know what blood to give you." Naminé said as her incisors began to lengthen and sharpen. She bit his neck and sucked as less blood as she could and closed the pinpricks with her saliva.

Naminé began sniffing taking the scent of blood. Even sealed within bags she could still smell the scent each type has a different scent. She sniffed the one that matched Roxas'. She found it, she took the bag. The bag was labeled as Type O but now another problem has risen. How was she going to transfer the blood in Roxas? She couldn't just have him drink it; he was Human not a Darkonian or a Vampire. From what she knows, blood transfusion as Human Healers call it was a method they used to infuse blood in a patient, but she doesn't know how it was done. She has no choice.

**Come to me, you Healer of your kin. I am in need of your aid to save he who is important. Come to my aid now!**

Naminé sent the impulse in the air. Searching for a Human Healer known as a doctor, the command that stirred in the air was so strong it was felt by someone who was not exactly a doctor but one with the gift.

Aerith felt the stir in the air, a soft voice entering her ears.

"Did you hear that?" Aerith asked looking around.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Rai said placing his hand at the back of his ear.

"Something is stirring in the air." Aerith said.

"A Vampire luring a victim..?" Seifer asked taking out his gunblade.

Aerith shook her head. "No, not a victim, she's asking for aid." She said.

"Aid of whom?" Seifer asked.

"A Healer…" Cloud said.

"What's a Healer? Do we have such a thing as that?" Rai asked.

"She must refer to those who cure people. A nurse and a doctor are an exact example." Cloud said. "She has quite a strange language." He said.

Then a door opened as a woman in her sleeping robe came out of her house and began walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Follow her…" Cloud said.

Naminé could feel the nurse coming but she felt something else. There were people behind her, people she didn't called. She was in danger of being exposed to Humans. She beckoned nature to distract whoever the people were.

As Cloud and the others were following in a distance, the area was suddenly covered in mist.

"Mist..?" Fuu said confused.

"Twilight Town never had mist like this appearing." Seifer said.

"The nurse is gone." Rai said. "We lost her." He said.

"But we know where she's going." Seifer said heading into the mist.

They were heading to the hospital but it seems they ended up in the train station instead.

"What the heck? Did we make a wrong turn?" Rai asked scratching his head.

"No, this mist is unusual… It isn't weather it's is her doing…" Aerith said. "She finds ways to cover her identity. She doesn't wanna be discovered." She said looking at Cloud.

"We underestimated her." Cloud said. "But why would she call a nurse?" He wondered.

"Cloud how did you know she said Human Healer?" Aerith asked.

"I heard it…" Cloud said and was silent for a while. "Come to me, you Healer of your kin. I am in need of your aid to save he who is important. Come to my aid now. Those were her exact words." He said.

"How did you know?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know but she sounded desperate, she's trying to save someone." Cloud said.

The nurse headed to the hospital and into the room where Naminé laid Roxas and the bag of blood in the desk.

"He needs blood." Naminé said.

The nurse shook her head to trying to get rid of the voice in her head. Naminé approached her putting her mouth beside her ear.

"Hurry there's no time…" Naminé said giving a hard impulsion at each word.

The nurse immediately went to work giving Roxas transfusion while Naminé peered outside the window. She knows the mist she created prevented the pursuers from reaching her. When the transfusion was finished she sent the nurse home.

Naminé looked at Roxas. His skin was no longer pale and he seemed to be in good health. She opened a dark portal and carried Roxas in.

The portal lead to Roxas' room, Naminé laid him to bed and covered him in a blanket. She looked at him and found it irresistible to stroke his hair with her fingers. She did and it gave her a warming sensation. She lowered her head and took in his scent savoring it, memorizing it.

Roxas stirred and Naminé pulled away in the corner of the room and made her self unseen. He opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his temples and he felt dizzy as he sat up.

"Where the heck am I?" Roxas said focusing his gaze at his room. "How did I get home?" He asked to no one in particular. He then felt something or someone was in the corner of the room. "Who's there?" He said.

Naminé bit her lower lip a habit whenever she was deciding on something. She was thinking whether to reveal her self. Even though she hid her presence Roxas still felt her. That she was sure he's the one. She stepped forward for him to see her. For a moment they both looked at each other no exchange of words.

"I thank you for what you did." Naminé said. "But you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger. I can handle that kind of situation." She said.

"Well…" Roxas tried to straighten his thoughts thinking of what to say. "It didn't seem like you were handling it well." He said and mentally slapped his self.

Naminé laughed startling her self. It has been a longtime since she laughed; she couldn't even remember the last time she did.

"You talk big for someone who grew afraid after seeing the shadow." Naminé said and looked away. "I'm sorry it was scary for you. You shouldn't have gone back; the Undead wouldn't have seen you." She said walking closer to the edge of the bed.

"I went there out of my own will." Roxas said rubbing his neck. His neck ached as if something had bitten him but he could feel no marks. "I think something just bit me." He said.

Naminé coughed looking outside the window but the image of her as she bit Roxas' neck was visible in her mind, in which Roxas caught sight of it. His face suddenly turned crimson red seeing how close she was at that time, but more importantly she bit him; sucked his blood. He covered his throat afraid she might do it again. She just laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry I don't feed anymore. I controlled my instincts to feed." Naminé said. "But I think I may have another addiction that I'll need every rising." She said.

There it was again. Naminé said two words that Roxas couldn't understand. Feed and Rising… He knows the literary meaning but from the way she said it. It seemed to hold a different meaning. Feed that's what she first said, it sounded like food but Roxas knows it has something to do with sucking blood. And rising… From what exactly, does that mean she sleeps in a coffin like he had seen in vampire movies?

"You know you shouldn't always believe in whatever you're watching or reading. The modern world's ideas of Vampires are quite far-fetch from what they truly are." Naminé said. "And let me tell you I do not belong to the ranks of the Undead. And no I don't sleep in coffins it is unimaginable. She said.

Roxas laughed and Naminé grinned warmly at him, showing her white teeth. When she did, he looked for any signs of fangs but there was none, which was strange since she admitted she bit him.

"I control the length of my incisors when needed." Naminé said. "Even though I am a night dweller I have to make the appearance of being human at all times." She said and looked at the clock. "You have to rest you'll need energy."

Roxas nodded and stared at her one last time and said; "You won't bite me again, will you?"

"No but... I think I'll take something that I'll savor and every rising." Naminé said smiling wickedly.

Roxas felt shivers ran up his spine.

"W-What's that?" Roxas asked clutching the blanket.

Naminé edge closer to Roxas her face close to his. He could feel her slow breathing and her closeness was making his heart rate increase.

"Can I take it?" Naminé asked.

Roxas unsure what she was asking for and nodded. Naminé smiled and took what she need and she thinks was hers.

Roxas eyes widened in shock. Naminé lips were touching his. Hit rose up within his body and every nerve went tickling inside as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. He felt her hunger, her desire and other emotions through their mid link. And it remained even after she pulled away.

Naminé licked her lips savoring the kiss. She smiled and said; "Yummy…"

Roxas blushed on Naminé's word because she meant it, her mind says so. She looked wicked when she licked her lips. She stood up and opened a dark portal.

"Thanks for the gift…" Naminé said and walked towards the portal.

"Will I still see you again?" Roxas asked and mentally slapped his self.

"Don't worry I'll visit. Besides..." Naminé said and looked back at Roxas. **We can communicate with each other even from a distance.**

Naminé then left and Roxas lied down. His fingers lingered on his lips; the image of her kiss came to mind. He then heard a soft female laughter, he knew then it was her. He pulled his blanket and went to sleep dreaming of his first kiss.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Orika: Alright that's the end of chapter 2. I know the ending was a bit unusual.

Vampire Orika: You are turning to the darkness, Mortal.

Orika: Am not anyways review please… Until next time…


	4. Two Halves of a Whole

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

Orika: Okay I know I'm gonna have a lot trouble of keeping this up but anyways. I can't wait to watch the movie entitled: Twilight, based on the famous book: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

Vampire Orika: From what I know it happens to be a Vampire fiction isn't it.

Orika: You know there are a lot of students from my school who read that book. I wanted to grab a copy as well but sadly I'm broke. Although I did read a part of it because my friend has one and I was reading it when I was at her house.

Vampire Orika: Poor you, Mortal…

Orika: T_T Yeah poor me… Anyways onwards the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Halves of a Whole

Roxas woke up sweating from his dream or rather he calls it nightmare? Only that to him it felt like reality. He reached for Naminé, he always did whenever he needs comfort, and he would automatically reach for her, for reassurance and as always… She was always there to give him what he needed.

**What have you disturbed rehto-tnacifingis ym.** Naminé asked the last three words in a language Roxas didn't understand.

**Nothing just a dream… **Roxas replied.

There was silence for a moment.

**Should I come to you? **Naminé asked

Roxas cheeks flared up. _No! Not after what happened last night!!! _He thought. He heard a genuine laughter that added to his imagination.

**I caught that… I shall come to you now. **Naminé said.

Before Roxas could protest a dark portal appeared in the wall and Naminé came out. Roxas looked at her. She was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress that reached above her knees and a pair of white sandals.

Naminé looked at the clock hanging at the wall which says it was only two in the morning. She smiled she has plenty of time to be with Roxas before the sun rises. She walked near him and sat beside him.

"So what has disturbed you so?" Naminé asked. "Should I tell you a story, like I always do?" She asked.

"I'm not a kid anymore for something so childish." Roxas said pouting. But then he thought; _Although I would love the attention of it._

Naminé cleared her throat. "You should realize by now I can read what you're thinking, hmm." She said smiling mischievously.

Roxas' face reddened, he forgot about that. "Well then stop it. You should know my mind needs privacy." He blurted out.

"But I like what you're thinking especially that one imagination you conjured up awhile ago." Naminé said.

Roxas covered his face under the blanket.

"Why are you hiding?" Naminé said pulling the cover off. "If it pleases you I'll oblige to kiss you again." She said.

"Stop it! Stop tempting me." Roxas said and boy did his face ever get redder. "What did you just said back there?" He said changing the subject as he rose from bed and went to the bathroom to escape the embarrassment.

Naminé went to thinking. "I'll kiss you again?" She said innocently.

"Not that, that one where you spoke in a different language of some sort." Roxas said washing his face.

"Rehto-tnacifingis ym..?" Naminé said.

"Yeah that one, what does that mean?" Roxas asked as he went and sat on the bed a few distance from her.

"Let me see… What did it meant again?" Naminé said acting innocent.

"Naminé…" Roxas said impatiently.

"Alright, alright I get the message." Naminé said. "It simply means 'My significant-other'." She said smiling.

"Significant-other…" Roxas said the meaning of the word registering in his brain. "Doesn't that mean…" He said and didn't continue.

Naminé continued for him; "Spouse, companion, wife, husband, mate and…" she said drawing some shape on the bed with her finger. "The most appropriate word: other half."

Roxas pushed down his rising emotion. "You think we're compatible?" He asked.

"Not think my significant-other… I know or rather I felt." Naminé said.

"Okay now's the time I'm gonna have an emo attack." Roxas said walking away from her.

Naminé stood up and slowly approached him.

"You stay where you are." Roxas said holding up a hand.

"Why be so afraid of something that is meant to be?" Naminé asked.

"How can you be sure about that?" Roxas asked in defense.

"Hasn't it occurred to you, why we can communicate telepathically if it is not so." Naminé said.

"But… But…"Roxas tried to think of something to throw at her. The events at the clock tower came to mind. "But you're a Vampire… And I hate Vampires." He said.

Naminé halted. Roxas looked at her face but it was shadowed by her bangs. How Roxas wished to take back the words he just said.

"Naminé…" Roxas said and took a step forward there was no response, not a single movement. "Naminé look I'm sorry." He said.

With a blink of Roxas' eyes Naminé was standing before him, her face close to his. Roxas' breathe hitch in his throat. Her eyes said nothing.

Naminé raised her hand. Roxas closed his eyes expecting to be slapped, but the impact of her hand never came, all he felt was a strand of his bangs was being moved. He opened his eyes and saw Naminé moving it, her eyes so gentle.

"Do not think for once that I would hurt you, I can do no such thing even the mare action of slapping you." Naminé said. She then moved away. "I'll make something for you to eat." She said and went out of his room before he could say something.

Roxas moved close to the wall and banged his head on it. Why did he say that? He threw his self on the bed. There was no way he could face her again. It seemed to have hurt him more than it did to her.

A few minutes passed and the door opened as Naminé came in with a tray of breakfast. She glanced again at the clock that says it was passed three in the morning. She put the tray on the floor and sat.

"Come on dig in." Naminé said smiling.

Roxas just stared she seems to have returned back to being cheerful which was odd to him. He looked at the contents of the tray: two pancakes on a plate, oozing with honey syrup and butter on top and a hot chocolate.

"It's not gonna dance no matter how long you stare at it." Naminé said.

Roxas sat down on the floor across from her. He was looking back and forth between the food and Naminé. Eventually Naminé took hold of the fork cut a piece of the pancake blowing it, and then stretching to Roxas' mouth.

"Say aahhh." Naminé said.

Roxas did as he was told and Naminé plunged it in. The pancake was delicious but he wasn't thinking of the taste. The simple act of Naminé feeding him, he thought was intimate.

"So how was it?" Naminé asked eagerly.

Roxas nodded chewing. "It's good…" He said mouthful.

Naminé raised her hand and reached for him. She eventually wiped the syrup from the side of his mouth and put it in her mouth. That action too was sort of intimate, more like erotic to Roxas.

Roxas cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about what I said." He said looking at Naminé.

"It is alright, Humans do regard us like Vampires although we're not really like that… At least not yet…" Naminé said.

"What do you mean "not yet"?" Roxas asked shiver running his spine.

"I have quite a similar trait to that of a Vampire." Naminé said.

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

Naminé was silent. "I feed…" She said.

"You feed…" Roxas said raising an eyebrow. _Feed not eat, wait in movies they used the word feed when they're referring to a Vampire sucking blood. _He thought. Then realization hit him. "Umm… Naminé could you show me your teeth." He said.

Naminé grinned showing her immaculate teeth. Roxas looked at any signs of pointed fangs but there were none.

"Nothing…" Roxas said.

"Are you by chance looking for my fangs?" Naminé asked.

"Well Vampires have sharp fangs well at least that Vampire last night did." Roxas said.

"You mean this." Naminé said opening her mouth; her tongue brushed the lengthened incisors.

Roxas gaped and by reflex his hand moved up to his throat.

"I hide it if needs be." Naminé said smiling at him.

"Okay…" Roxas said hesitating to ask. "Do you sleep in coffins?" He finally asked.

Naminé closed her eyes and folded her arms together. "Folktales… I don't sleep in coffins, but if ever the Vampires would be the first ones to do that." Naminé said in a thoughtful gesture.

"Are they that many out there?" Roxas asked.

Naminé nodded, mindful of the time.

"Are you afraid of garlic?" Roxas asked.

Naminé raised a brow.

"Okay, I know it's a pretty dumb question but it's what I learned from books and movies." Roxas said.

"You shouldn't always believe what you hear, read or see. I don't like garlic, but not because of what you think, but because it reeks. I have an acute sense of smell so I don't feel comfortable." Naminé said. "As for the sun, it's not the sun that's harmful, it's the light. I can endure it but it'll burn my skin, my eyes will water and I'll grow weak if I stayed too long." Naminé said. "But if I wear the right clothes and use very dark glasses then I am able to walk in daylight. Sometimes I do walk in the day to show normalcy and avoid suspicion." She added with a rub on the bridge of her nose.

_So that means Vampires can do that as well?_ Roxas thought worried.

"No…" Naminé suddenly said.

"No..?" Roxas said looking at her, confused.

"I did say that we had some similarities but it doesn't mean that they can walk in broad daylight. They'll burn the instant their skin touch light and they will turn to ashes. You see when they lost their soul they have lost the ability to completely walk in the light." Naminé said explaining.

"Lost…" Roxas said.

"You will know these things when the time is right." Naminé said. "And you should not worry about the Vampires, I'm a Slayer and it is my job to take care of them. Give them the eternal rest they deserve." Naminé said.

Roxas nodded fidgeting with his food.

"Can you eat?" Roxas said.

"Not exactly but I am capable of eating things that naturally comes from nature except for meat." Naminé said. "An example is the honey syrup." She said pointing at the side of her mouth. "It's naturally made nothing added."

Remembering Roxas blushed and coughed to hide it.

"So anything that comes from nature like fruits or something." Roxas asked.

"Yes…" Naminé said.

"How about canned goods?" Roxas asked.

"No… Anything that is factory made cannot be digested." Naminé said. "They add chemicals in it that are quite harmful for us to digest. Our stomachs are quite sensitive that we'll have to get rid of the toxins immediately." She said.

"So there harmful in the stomach." Roxas said suddenly losing his appetite.

"But we prefer to feed on blood." Naminé said.

At the mention of it brought chills down Roxas' spine.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Roxas said taking a drink from the cup.

"Maybe it's because I have fed on you last night." Naminé said.

Roxas suddenly spitted his drink at his left then choked as the information digested on his head.

"Please don't remind of that and please don't do that again." Roxas said.

"I will not then unless… You offered freely." Naminé said smiling seductively.

"That'll never happen." Roxas said then just notice the way she talks. So Old World like... "You talk so Old World like." He said.

Naminé then laughed and said; "You have no idea how old I really am." She crawled beside him her face close to his. "Do you want to know?" She asked tracing his lips with her finger.

Roxas felt the heat rise in his body. He didn't want to know and he didn't like his reaction at every intimate thing she does. Naminé felt it, the sun was about to rise. She frowned and looked at him.

"It is time for me to go." Naminé said as she waved a hand and a portal appeared. "Maybe next time we can do something fun?" She said.

Naminé gave Roxas a kiss a deep wet kiss.

Orika: Wild hormone attack.

Vampire Orika: All the more exciting it could be, Mortal.

At that time Roxas felt funny, like it was just right but strangely because he doesn't know Naminé all that too well. Sure they may have been communicating with each other through a mind link, but she was still a stranger… A complete stranger to him, but it was like he knew her all his life. Naminé pulled away and they both stared at each other.

"I have waited a lifetime for you," Naminé said tracing his face with her hands etching the image in her memory. "And now you're here. You do not know how happy I am so." She said.

"Strange too, it feels like I know you all my life." Roxas said.

"You do recognize me as I recognize you." Naminé said and placed her mouth closed to his ear. "You are my significant-other, the other half of my soul, the one who holds the other piece of my heart as I am yours." She said as she stood up and walked towards the portal.

Roxas touched his lips as he looked at her and asked; "Like a soulmate?"

Naminé turned around and smiled at him. "Yes in a way, but more like we are two halves of the same whole." She said and left.

Roxas was left staring at the wall were the portal had disappeared. It was funny even though Naminé didn't say when she'll be back. He just knew she'll come again. Somehow he knew, just like she said two halves of the same whole.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Orika: So that's the jigs of it, I'm turning for the worse. Although I don't really understand much about Vampires because at Twilight the Vampires can walk in broad daylight when in myths it says they'll burn to ashes if they did.

Vampire Orika: And that's where the concept of fiction comes in right. Mortals can imagine whatever they like. And I have to say you have poor imagination, Mortal.

Orika: You big meanie, anyways Review please and I mean it pretty please… Until next time…


	5. Blood Bond

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Yay another chapter to add. And I can't believe that someone likes Vampire Orika. (Shocking revelation)

Vampire Orika: I'm not supposed to be liked; I'm supposed to be feared, Mortals…

Orika: Anyways I apologize for the lack of updating, been busy lately and I would like to say my gratitude to everyone who has been reading my stories. I'm so happy; I'm having tears of joy. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would have been rich right now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blood-Bond

Roxas was walking on his way to class. He thought he would be sleepy since he didn't get much sleep at all but instead he feels invigorated.

_Weird how Naminé can make me feel things I never even bothered thinking off._

Roxas then heard the bell rang.

"Oh man…" Roxas groaned rushing to his class. "I'm gonna be in trouble." He said.

Roxas saw that people were gathering around a room, the room where his class was supposed to be. As he got closer he could hear smashing and loud crashes.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know. Maya just suddenly started screaming and throwing things around the classroom." A girl said.

"We got scared and left the room. The teachers and some people are trying to restrain her." A boy said.

Roxas managed to snuck in and saw the room was already half destroyed. In the middle of the chaos, he saw one of his female classmates, Maya gripping a chair and threw it across the room. Her eyes held a menacing sight; it was like she was losing her mind.

The three teachers were trying to get a hold of her but failed miserably. There was a man with blonde hair who grabbed hold of her. Maya was struggling like a wild animal.

Roxas suddenly felt a familiar presence stirring in his mind. It was Naminé, he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He knows she was doing it.

**Naminé, its Maya she's going crazy. At this rate everyone will get hurt." **Roxas didn't care how much scared he sounded, he was worried.

**Roxas calm down and listen to me. I want you to stare at Maya and never break your gaze from her. **Somehow Roxas felt that Naminé seemed weary.

**Are you okay? **Roxas can't help but worry.

**I'll be fine… **Naminé said.

Roxas gazed at Maya trying not to blink. Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound that hurt his head; the sound was piercing his brain. He lowered his gaze.

**Do not tear your eyes off her. **Naminé said wearily. The sun was up and even though she was hidden away from light, she could still feel the strain effect on her.

Roxas focused his eyes back. He endured the pain because he knows Naminé was hurting more than he was. He remembered what she said about the light.

Naminé was hurrying on getting the hold of the Vampire to break. While she was at it she felt a collision with another presence. There was someone else working in the mind of the girl. It wasn't a Vampire even though in her current state she could tell it was Human. Not just a Human… A Hunter…

Great just the kind of people she was avoiding. She immediately broke the connection. If there was more than one probing into the girl's mind she'll definitely lose her mind. At least she weakened the control enough for that Human to break the control easily.

Roxas could feel Naminé's strain. Then he felt something an aura surround him.

**Roxas be on your guard.**

With that the connection broke.

A few minutes later, the girl was suddenly lost conscience. The students were asked to leave the scene.

Roxas heard some conversations from the students.

"Man what exactly is happening in this Town."

"Just about last week two people have gone missing."

"It's giving me the chills. Like were in some kinda horror movie or something."

_Only it's not a horror movie. This is reality… _Roxas thought as he left.

In the infirmary…

Aerith was sitting at a chair uncomfortably.

_She was there I was sure of it. But then she didn't stay long when she found me, she holds such power. It took me a difficult time to penetrate the girl's mind, just who is she? _Aerith thought.

"Aerith what's wrong?" Cloud asked notice her weariness. "You did a great job that was faster than I expected." He said patting her shoulder.

"It wasn't me…" Aerith said.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I mean I was the one who broke the control but she weakened the control before she left." Aerith said.

"She..? You mean that same person?" Cloud asked.

Aerith nodded. "I didn't think I could break it until I noticed that it was growing weaker, that's when I felt her presence. When she acknowledged my presence she suddenly pulled away. She held such a power; she could be a great asset to us if we recruit her." She said.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Cloud asked.

"I like to investigate the students during lunch. There's a chance she could be one of the staffs here or a student." Aerith said.

During lunch time rumors spread, about what happened at Roxas' classroom and with it the other incidents were brought up. Roxas, Hayner and Pence were sitting around a table.

Roxas hasn't heard anything from Naminé since she broke off. He kept on telling his self that she's probably just resting.

"Man this is crazy, no one even knows why it's happening?" Hayner said.

"Whatever it is, it's scaring the people out of their minds." Pence said.

"I got a glimpse of Maya, her eyes, there where bloodshot." Roxas said.

"So what happened to her after that?" Hayner asked.

"Don't know the teachers wouldn't tell."Roxas said.

Suddenly Hayner shivered in which Roxas noticed.

"You alright Hayner..?" Roxas asked looking at him worried.

"Yeah just the chills..." Hayner said.

"But it isn't even cold." Pence said.

Roxas nodded then felt something or someone trying to penetrate his mind. He looked around; everyone seemed to be minding their own business. It wasn't Naminé, he was sure of that, but whoever it was left immediately, after it couldn't penetrate the barriers.

"Hey Roxas, you alright..?" Pence asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Roxas said. _I just had a feeling we're being watched._ He thought and remembered about what Naminé said.

"Roxas be on your guard." Was that what she meant? Someone was spying on them.

"You two need to chill." Pence said. "I'll go get some sea salt ice cream." He said and left.

"You felt that didn't you Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"That… Something was intruding in our mind." Hayner said.

"You felt that." Roxas said shocked.

"Sure did but whoever it was didn't stay too long." Hayner said.

"Yeah…" Roxas agreed. "Say, are you psychic?" He asked.

"Uh huh, you too huh…" Hayner asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Dude you have no idea how glad I am to find out I'm not the only one." Hayner said. "Now there's someone who I can relate too." He said.

Roxas could understand. If people find out that he was psychic, they label him as a freak. But more importantly he was worried about the penetration he felt. He wasn't sure if he was safe or not.

_Naminé said Vampires can't come out in the daylight so I'm guessing it wasn't a Vampire. Maybe I should ask her later._

Roxas felt uneasy the entire day after that. He didn't felt safe at school not when Naminé wasn't around. How he'd wish the sun would just set so that he could see her. When it was dismissal time, he hurried to his locker and fixed his stuff then went on his way. He didn't want to stay too long at school. He bid Hayner and Pence fare well apologizing he couldn't stay.

Hayner did the same thing probably worried about what just happened during lunch as well and scrammed. Pence being clueless left.

As Roxas was leaving Aerith and Cloud were watching him, until he was out of sight…

"Are you sure that was him?" Cloud asked.

"Yup, he holds power as well." Aerith said. "I couldn't penetrate his mind. There was a strong barrier and I noticed he was alarmed and so was his friend." She said.

"Great we found two kids who have psychic abilities this is a rare find." Cloud said.

When Roxas reached home, his phone cell phone was ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Hayner, he flipped it.

"Hey Hayner what's up?" Roxas said.

"Dude I felt someone was watching us." Hayner said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked as he took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You know what I mean. Listen my ability enables me to feel presence around me and right that time during dismissal I felt it again." Hayner said.

"I didn't. Eventually my ability isn't like yours." Roxas said. _It's feeling Vampires; ever since I've met Naminé I've been aware of their presence…_ He thought.

"Hey dude can I ask you something?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Roxas asked.

"Do you ever dream of someone?" Hayner asked.

"Dream of someone..?" Roxas asked puzzled by the question.

"Yeah like, you dreaming of someone you've never met but then… It was like you've known her your entire life." Hayner said.

Roxas was silent as a matter of fact he did. He used to dream of a girl with blond hair back then. She kind of resembles Naminé very much only her hair was long reaching her waist.

"Forget about what I said." Hayner said.

"No, its okay as a matter of fact I did. Well I used to." Roxas said. "But not anymore…" He said.

"Do you think it has something to do with psychic ability?" Hayner asked.

"Could be…" Roxas said. _I better asked Naminé later. _He thought. "Anyways I better do some homework." He said and heard Hayner groaned.

"Why'd the teacher give some homework after what happened." Hayner said. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said and hung.

That evening Roxas had taken his dinner earlier than he used to and went to school when the sun was setting. When he reached the school the sun had already set and it was well dark. Suddenly a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and out came Naminé.

"You came you shouldn't be here." Naminé said. She was wearing her usual black backless dress and black boots.

"I'm sorry, if I'm bothering your hunting." Roxas said grinning.

"No you're not I'm just worried." Naminé said. "A Vampire might appear here." She said.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

"Yes and I'm ready for hunting. Slayers like me cannot rest if we know an Undead is at work." Naminé said. She then sent a command for whoever was inside the building.

Naminé stood silent and Roxas looked at her. Suddenly he felt something strange around them. Then a guard came by the gate and opened it freely for them. Roxas' mouth gaped open.

"Let's go…" Naminé said and Roxas nodded and followed her.

They went to the room of incident earlier. Naminé stood scanning the entire room. She felt a menacing aura that was left from the events earlier. But then there was no trace of the Vampire.

_Hmm… Someone's been here, it must be them. _Naminé thought. _Hunting is becoming quite difficult because of them. I better tell Kairi about this._

"Is that the only thing you wear?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Naminé turned her head and looked at him.

"No, this is actually my hunting wear, so if you see me in this then that means I'm on a hunt." Naminé said.

"Oh…" Roxas said. _I wonder if she wears that to seduce the Vampires out to her. _He couldn't help but feel a little… Angry or is it jealous.

Naminé laughed. **I do not do such a thing. I hunt Vampires not seduce them.**

**But then you are being seductive by wearing that. **Roxas commented**.**

**Are you feeling seduce then? If you wish I'll be willing to show you more than you see right now. Just say the word little one. **At that Naminé smiled wickedly at Roxas.

Roxas' face reddened and held a hand up. "Stop it; we got more important things to look in here." He said changing the topic.

"Actually I'm done." Naminé said.

"Really what did you found out?" Roxas asked.

"Maya did have an encounter with one of them a few days ago." Naminé said.

"Great…" Roxas said worried. "What's going to happen to her then…?" He asked.

"The one who holds her must be slain immediately it's too dangerous to leave it like this." Naminé said. "A victim who's fallen under their control cannot be left for long. She would eventually lose her mind." She said.

They then went outside…

"How are we gonna find this one then?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked at him. "What do you mean "We"?" Naminé asked.

"Well I figured you might need some help. I've been aware of them too you know." Roxas said.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I'll allow you to come with me." Naminé said.

"Hey I've fought one about last night." Roxas said.

"Yes, you did at the extent of almost getting killed." Naminé said. "I cannot risk that again, never." She said.

"Well why don't you lend me one of those things, you wield." Roxas said. "I was winner of the Struggle competition you know. Rub it in Seifer's face actually." He said proudly.

"But this is quite different. You're not dealing with a mortal here and this is no contest. Lives are at stake in here." Naminé said. "One wrong move and your dead…" She said worried.

"I promise to be careful, please…" Roxas said pleading.

Naminé sighed in defeat. "I am so going to regret this." She said as she summoned the two keyblades at her hands and gave it to Roxas. "Here just make sure you have to be very careful. If anything happens to you no one will be safe mortals, immortals alike." She said.

Roxas nodded as he gripped the keyblades and tried them out. He was actually good at wielding them and at this Naminé smiled. This was a moment etched in her memory forever.

Suddenly Naminé felt a disturbance around, she moved beside Roxas. The sky grew dark. Roxas gripped the keyblades tighter and was ready for whatever was to come.

A Vampire appeared and stared at them.

"I see you've brought me some food." He said.

The Vampire was not familiar to Naminé.

**Be careful Roxas I do not recognize this one. He is not one of ours.**

Naminé didn't wait for long. She couldn't risk the Vampire getting near, especially with Roxas around. She charged at the Vampire with speed.

Heartless appeared out of nowhere and Roxas fought them off.

"You're the one who has that girl controlled." Naminé stated.

"And you're the one who broke my control. You must be an eon to do that." He said.

"Who are you?" Naminé said as she put a distance between them. "I do not recognize you." She said.

"Ah but of course, Princess was already gone when I was born." He said.

"Princess… I haven't been called by that title since I left home." Naminé said.

"One of the royal guards, I came here looking for you and your younger sister." He said. "But I didn't know I could wield such a power. What could I care now? I could become King here." He said laughing menacingly.

Naminé summoned a sword and charged at him, though she knows she cannot kill him with an ordinary sword. She needed the keyblade. She took a glance to Roxas who was holding off quite well.

The Vampire caught her off guard and knocked her down.

"So long Princess…" The Vampire said as he raised his claw ready to strike Naminé.

"Naminé!!!" Roxas yelled and was struck by a Heartless and got knocked down unconscious.

One of Naminé's eyes turned red as she felt Malice building up in fury. She raised her hand and fire came blazing from it and shot at the Vampire. The Vampire went up in flames as Naminé ran to Roxas side. The Heartless disappeared.

Naminé took the black keyblade.

"Enog eb." Naminé said as she threw the keyblade which hit the Vampire in the heart.

The Vampire screamed and turned to ashes.

"Evol ym… Wake up please…" Naminé said as she cradled Roxas in her arms. She felt her sanity going by the thread, Malice claiming her.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Naminé.

"Naminé what happened to your eye?" Roxas asked as he sat up. "I'm okay just a scratch on my arm." He said smiling as he showed the small injury.

Naminé opened a portal and took him through it. When they reached Roxas room she fell to her knees as she felt the whisper of Malice buzzing in her head. She held her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked then heard the buzzing sound in his head and the feeling of violence. "Naminé what is it?" He asked.

"It's Malice trying to take over…" Naminé whispered.

"What do I do?" Roxas asked panicking

Naminé could feel the Malice building up in her that was too close. She needed to have a taste of Roxas blood to get it in control. She did manage to get the Malice under control that time she fed on his blood.

"Blood… From significant-other can help me control it." Naminé said fighting the Malice off.

The information registered on Roxas head. He took off his shirt and held her head against his chest.

"Then feed Naminé hurry…" Roxas said not thinking of what will happen.

Naminé could hear the beating of Roxas heart and somehow it distracted her from the whisper of Malice. She moved her head towards his beating pulse, licked it a few times as her incisors grew.

Roxas felt the hit rising up his spine as he felt Naminé's hot saliva on his skin. He then felt the sharp pain for awhile then turned into an erotic feeling. He held her head and supported her weight on him.

**Evol ym… You taste so sweet… **Naminé said which had Roxas groan. **I cannot lose you. I do not want to go back to that dark world.**

Naminé pulled away and closed the puncture with a lick of her tongue. She then looked at Roxas her eye had returned to being blue.

"My Guardian… My significant-other…" Naminé said.

"You won't lose me." Roxas said.

"Blood-bond connects the two halves and they become whole connecting them for all eternity. It will also keep the Malice under control." Naminé said.

"How does this… blood-bond work then?" Roxas asked not really paying attention.

"A blood exchange, I take your blood then you'll take mine." Naminé said.

"How..?" Roxas asked.

Naminé took off the halter to show more of her fair skinned neck. With her sharp nail she cut a line from her pulse above her chest and blood sip out.

"Naminé..?" Roxas said couldn't focus from the lost of blood.

Roxas couldn't register what was happening at the moment since he was dizzy.

Naminé held his head and pressed him towards the wound. She moaned as she felt Roxas drink her blood from the wound. She felt her body went up in flames of pleasure.

"Enough…" Naminé said and Roxas pulled away.

Naminé healed the wound quickly put on the halter and carried Roxas to his bed; she stayed with him for awhile feeling the effect of the ritual. She felt his heart beat and her heart tuned with its rhythm.

"Finally you are here with me." Naminé said. "I've waited a lifetime for you… Traeh ym, luos ym…" She said and went to a deep slumber.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Orika: Ahhh! So wild anyways that's it for now. Oh and if you guys figured out a way to understand the uhhh unknown language lucky you. If not then keep on trying you'll figure it out.

Vampire Orika: And I will repeat I am to be feared not to be liked Mortals.

Orika: Awww just admit your building up a good image. XD

Vampire Orika: Quiet Mortal…

Orika: O_o Okay anyways now that Naminé has enforced a blood-bond with Roxas. What effect has it to him? Want to make a guess then please Review.


	6. The Dilemma

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Finnaly after 10 years an update!!!

Vampire Orika: Oh shut Mortal! Just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dilemma

Roxas didn't know why he was there, more importantly how he got there. The hallway was quite dark; the windows were especially made to prevent the light from coming in. The place seemed to enormous given how long the hallway was.

He heard a beautiful melody playing, a piano's melody echoing through the halls. Roxas listened carefully and followed it.

The melody led to a room in which the double large doors were opened widely, a large room that seemed to be a ballroom. Roxas looked at the person playing. It was a girl with long blonde hair; she was wearing a white dress that hid her toes, so he couldn't tell what her footwear was. She didn't seem to notice his presence because she didn't stop playing and didn't glance his way.

"Excuse me…" Roxas said but the girl didn't respond. He tried again and said; "Um I seem to be lost. I don't know how I got in here but…" She didn't seem to be listening.

Roxas got agitated and moved in front of her just to be shocked. His mouth gaped as recognition came.

Even though her hair was long her blue eyes and face were a dead giveaway. It was Naminé but there was something different about her. Her facial expression were cold, no smile etched on her face. Her face was pale it was as if she was not the Naminé he knew.

"Naminé…" Roxas called seating by her side. He didn't get any reaction from her as the melody came to its final tunes. Her hands came to a stop and lingered on the ivory keys.

Roxas touched her hand but it went through her, like she was some ghost or maybe he was the ghost.

"Naminé…" A female voice called behind them.

Roxas turned his head to see an auburn haired girl coming in the room. She resembled Naminé completely, as a matter of fact if it wasn't for the hair; he would've mistaken her as Naminé.

"Playing again are you?" She said.

"Kairi you should be at the grand hall." Naminé said her voice plain, cold even.

"And what wait for the others to return and complain how much trouble the Hunters are giving them?" The girl named Kairi said sitting beside her.

"You'll catch a cold if you come near me." Naminé said.

"Don't say it like it's some kind of a disease." Kairi said. "Besides it won't be long until I will become in your state." She said holding Naminé's cold hand. "I have to get used to it."

"You don't have to. It'll just come and you won't even notice it." Naminé said. "You have to find your significant-other before that happens."

"Mate, please Naminé, your old world speaking is so a dead giveaway of your real age." Kairi said.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Naminé asked.

"Never mind…" Kairi said as she stood up and walked to the entrance. She stopped and turned around looking at Naminé. "Have faith, you will find him." She said and left her.

Naminé sighed as she walked over the windowed door to the balcony and stared at the view. "It isn't the matter of faith, but how long can I withstand it." Naminé's shadow became large and distorted to the shape of the monster he once saw. "I wonder if we'll ever find redemption before it rids us of our sanity first."

Roxas woke his head spinning; he was in a room. A room not his though.

"Ouch… What happened?" Roxas said trying to focus his mind on the events yesterday. There was a weird coppery taste lingering in his mouth.

Roxas tried to sit up slowly as to not further his dizziness. When he got focus he scanned his surroundings. It looked quite familiar though he was certain he had never been here before. "Naminé…" He called but there was no response. He was alone…

Roxas got out of bed and walked over the door and left the room. The halls were wide somehow familiar. That's when he remembered the dream; the hallway was similar to it. He walked around heading somewhere, he doesn't know where but only that, he knows it would lead him to Naminé.

Roxas stood in front of the double doors. Not quite enormous as the one in his dream. A woman with wings was carved on the door; with a halo hovered above her head, a depicting image of a celestial being. His mouth twitched the irony of it he thought.

Roxas then went on until he found a large double door. One was opened slightly but it was enough that he could fit in.

"Forgive me I wasn't careful enough." A female said.

"Do not blame yourself Tifa, it is unavoidable." The female who was sitting on the throne said.

"Kairi I also found out something. It seems that dangers are heading our way." Naminé said.

"What is it?" Kairi said.

"I have found mortals who have gifts." Naminé said.

"I do not see the problem with it." Kairi said.

"Among the Hunters…" Naminé said.

Kairi sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Now it comes to worst. What if…" Tifa said but was cut off by Kairi.

"Do not say it…"

"But we have to brace ourselves for the truth. What if they are?" Naminé said.

"Let's just hope that our presumptions are wrong." Kairi said.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Roxas instead of eavesdropping why not come out." Naminé said looking at one of the large pillars.

Roxas leaned his head out and grinned at her.

"So you are Roxas Lightheart…" Kairi said. "Please come closer we won't bite." She said in which Naminé hid a smile and Roxas chuckled then approached them.

"I just woke up in a room that's not actually mine… Umm, mind me asking but… Where are we?" Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"Why you're on the grounds of Castle Oblivion." Tifa answered.

"Castle Oblivion…" Roxas said looking around. Well it was sort of like it but then at these modern times where does a castle still stand?

"Didn't you tell him anything before you brought him here?" Kairi asked.

"Well he was fast asleep I didn't want to disturb his slumber." Naminé said smiling.

Roxas pouted at her remark.

_Just say you didn't want me to know._ Roxas send the image of a pout.

"Before I forget I checked your mailbox before we left and found this." Naminé said waving a letter envelope.

Naminé handed the letter to Roxas and Roxas opened it and read the contents. He later groaned after he finished reading it.

"What's wrong?" Naminé said not happy with Roxas' expression.

"It's nothing just my cousin… He said that auntie is on to her séance again." Roxas said. "I swear she's wasting her money on the silly thing." He said.

"I do not understand why Humans wanted to speak to the dead when they will soon die anyway." Tifa said boldly.

"Why is this bothering you?" Naminé asked.

"Well it's been giving us a headache. Sora is very worried about her mother." Roxas said. "And I'm worried about her as well. From what I know this spiritual thingies are just full of bogus…"

"Yes especially when the medium does not know who to call exactly." Naminé said thinking. "Where is this place anyway?"

"It's on Destiny Islands…" Roxas said.

"Destiny Islands..? Isn't that your Area of Protection Tifa?" Kairi said glancing at Tifa.

"Yes it is, though I do not understand why they call it Islands when it's big enough like a city." Tifa said.

"I believe it's because of the Island near it." Kairi said.

"Area of Protection..?" Roxas said raising an eyebrow.

"Slayers are assigned to each area for them to protect from Vampires. These areas are called Area of Protection." Naminé explained briefly.

"Oh, and uh, how many Slayers are allowed to hunt in one…? Area of Protection…" Roxas asked trying to remember the terms.

"As of now due to our numbers the Slayers are assigned one Area of Protection each unless a Slayer is need of help hunting." Kairi replied.

"Tifa can we switch places for awhile?" Naminé said.

"Alright with me… And if you like, you could take care of those Hunters while you're at it." Tifa said. She opened a portal and went in disappearing from sight.

"She's really angry at the Hunters. Aren't they like you?" Roxas asked.

"Hardly…" Kairi said leaning on her throne.

"The Hunters we speak of are Humans." Naminé said.

"I didn't know that, so aside from you Slayers there are also Vampire Hunters." Roxas said.

"Their not much of a help as a matter of fact they're a pain." Naminé said. "I advice you stay away from them I wouldn't want you to catch their crazy fanatic." She added holding Roxas near.

"Why? What did they do?" Roxas said.

Naminé and Kairi averted their gazes from him.

"It is nothing you should be concerned off. As of now we have to plan our departure if you want to leave early." Naminé said changing the subject.

"Oh okay… Sora will be very surprised." Roxas said heading out. Then he just remembered where he was. A place in the middle of nowhere he knew. "Uh Naminé…"

Instantly Naminé produced a portal. Roxas smiled at her and he went in. When he was gone Naminé sighed.

"All they did was tortured us to the brink of madness." Naminé said.

"And worst part they are growing in numbers and so are the Vampires and as for us, we decrease continually. We have to do something." Kairi said.

And Naminé knows they had to do it quickly…

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Orika: With the problem with the Hunters what are the Darkonians going to do? And if you're thinking of another pair, yes, I'll say it now Kairi and Sora will also have a story, after this one is finished though so hopefully I could finish it.

Vampire Orika: You have a huge stock of Stories to update Mortal!

Orika: Thank you for reminding me so yeah that's the jigs of it. Review please… Until next time!!!


	7. Surprises

Sanctuary in Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Alright I'm continuing on…

Vampire Orika: Sure Mortal your worthless life is so pathetic.

Orika: Meanie…

Vampire Orika: (Smirks evilly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprises

At Destiny High a brunette haired boy slouched at his sit bored of the lecture in class. He then felt something hit him. He looked around and saw his best friend waving lowly.

He picked up the paper and unwrap it.

_Sora_

_I saw a vision in my dream last night_

_Talk to you later…_

_Riku_

Sora then crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket. Now he couldn't wait 'til class was over.

_Riku always have accurate visions wonder what'll be this time. Will we find a real Vampire…? The woman we encountered could've been a Vampire. She certainly acted like one._

Sora then waited eagerly waited for the bell signaling dismissal time and when it did Sora and Riku immediately rushed out.

"Okay so what's the vision?" Sora asked.

"Be patient I have to tell the others as well." Riku said.

"But there's no way I can wait you can tell me right now come on Riku. We're buddies aren't we?" Sora pleaded acting like a lost puppy.

"Fine, fine just stop acting weird, people are staring." Riku said and sighed. "I saw your cousin…" He said.

"My cousin…" Sora said in which Riku nodded. "Which one you know I have a lot of cousins." He said.

"The one who resembles you very much…" Riku said. "That's why I figure he could be your cousin." He added rubbing his chin.

"Riku I have a lot of cousins who resembles me." Sora said raising an eyebrow.

Riku scratch his head in irritation.

"Well which one of them did you have contact recently?" Riku asked.

"Let me see there's George, Cielo…" And Sora went on while Riku could do nothing but stare at him in bewilderment. "And Roxas, I haven't heard anything from him over the years though…"

"Sora you make a lot of unnecessary connections." Riku said.

"Hey there family relatives you know; I have to keep in touch my mother says so." Sora said pouting.

"Oh yeah did your mother gave up the idea about the séances?" Riku said.

"Aaargh, thanks for reminding me. She's so stubborn, believing in such nonsense…" Sora said in exasperation. "It's the reason why I wrote letters to my cousins, maybe they'll be able to convince my mother to stop it. I'm very certain that Spirit Medium— whatever she calls herself is just mincing money out of her." He said.

"Well all you had to do was prove to your mother that she's nothing but a fake." Riku said.

"Forget about the séance!" Sora said waving his hands in the air. "Tell me more about the vision." He said.

"Okay, okay your cousin wasn't alone though, he was with someone… Or maybe they weren't. The person was right behind him; very mysterious, gives me the chill whenever I remember it." Riku said.

"Why… Male or female?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell; the person was wearing a black cloak the face covered by a hood. They were about the same height though; Sora your cousin could be in danger." Riku said.

"Hmm…" Sora thought carefully.

Later that night…

The last train arrived at the station. Roxas and Naminé got off. The streets were almost empty.

Naminé was wearing a casual outfit to blend in. A simple white sundress, a white blazer and a pair of white sandals; and she was holding a trolley suitcase while Roxas had a backpack.

"Okay so let's get to the house. Maybe I should've written a reply letter saying I'm visiting." Roxas said.

"Not necessarily, it's good to give people surprises don't you agree?" Naminé said.

"Yeah but me visiting with uh umm…" Roxas said finding the right word.

"Girlfriend I understand they would find it uncanny if you told them Significant-other." Naminé said. "Though I could vouch for wife but then were at an inadequate age to be married." She said smiling.

"You know Kairi is right; your age is a total dead give away with the way you talk. How come I didn't notice that earlier?" Roxas said.

"Because you're busy fantasizing…" Naminé said smirking.

"Don't even go there. I can barely control my embarrassment in front of Kairi and Tifa. Do you really have to do that all the time?" Roxas said. "Send me… Erotic… Images…" He said slowly still embarrassed.

"Yes, for reassurance. Significant-others needs constant mind bond to reassure each other." Naminé said.

"Sometimes it's too embarrassing though." Roxas said.

"Not for us…" Naminé said smiling as she pulled her trolley suitcase.

_That stands to reason because you're not human._ Roxas said mentally. "How old are you really anyway?" He asked catching up with her.

_You would be surprise I've lived a lot longer than your great, great grandfather._ Naminé said.

"That old…" Roxas said counting the years in his head.

"You're not even that close…" Naminé said catching the figures from him.

"You know your right you're way too old for me…" Roxas said.

_In human years yes, but for us Darkonians age does not matter when it comes to immortality. _Naminé said.

They then reach the mansion…

"You know this size isn't called a manor, this place could be similar to a small citadel." Naminé said.

"I guess… And who uses the word citadel these days?" Roxas said pressing the button that was near the wall of the gate.

A noise then came from the speaker.

"Yes may I know who it is?" A male asked.

"It's Roxas Lightheart; please tell aunt Sel I'm here for a visit." Roxas said.

"Just a moment."

They waited for a while then the large gate opened.

_If they didn't let us in I would've opened a portal inside. _Naminé said.

"You wouldn't…" Roxas said pouting at her.

Naminé smiled in return…

Inside they were welcomed by a woman in her mid thirties.

"Roxas dear, I'm so glad you could visit." The woman said hugging Roxas.

"Hi aunt Sel, it's been a long time." Roxas said returning the hug. Then an image came to his head. Naminé was hugging him while kissing his… bare shoulder and… he was half naked just a pair of pants and no shirt, he shuddered.

"Oh are you cold?" Sel asked.

"No not really…" Roxas said turning his head and gave a knowing look at Naminé who just smiled seductively.

"And who is this lovely young lady." Sel asked letting go of Roxas and walked towards Naminé.

"My name is Naminé Valentine." Naminé said. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said and curtsied, an old world curtsy.

Roxas slapped his forehead with his hand and ran it down to cover his mouth looking at the reaction of his aunt.

Sel merely laughed and curtsied back.

"My, my; it is rare at this time of age to see that kind of gesture. Even in theaters when the show is done and the actors and actresses bow for appreciation of the audience." Sel said looking at Roxas who just grinned.

"It is quite sad that people had to forget the beauty of the old world." Naminé said smiling.

Roxas thought he's going to have a heart attack soon; if Naminé doesn't stop with her old world antics.

"I love this young lady you've brought with you Roxas. She knows how to value manners." Sel said looking at Naminé. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?" She said looking once again at Roxas.

Roxas quickly walked over to Naminé's side.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend Naminé. Well she already told you her name anyway." Roxas said scratching his head. "She joined me to come here since uhm… Travelling is quite lonely." He said making the lie up well not exactly since travelling alone was lonely. But then Naminé would never have him go alone.

"Oh, how lovely; did you tell your father already?" Sel asked.

"Aunt Sel you know dad has another family now. I've never heard from him in abroad since his last letter to me about his new family." Roxas said sadly. "Except when he sends money for me but no letters attach…" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't know. His only related to the family through you and your mother. That little crude man…" Sel said with distaste. "Anyway let's get the two of you settle in. I'm sure Sora will be very happy when he hears about this." She said and showed them upstairs at the right wing.

"Oh yeah about him; Sora mentioned to me about a séance your conducting here at the house?" Roxas said.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to interfere too. You might also want to contact your mother huh?" Sel said.

"Well…" Roxas said.

"Actually we were intending to ask for that if you wouldn't mind us joining this séance." Naminé said interrupting Roxas.

"Of course you're welcome to join." Sel said. "We'll begin at midnight so I'll have dinner prepared for you two right away, so you can rest for awhile." She said stopping at Roxas' room at the manor. "Of course I'll have this young lady in another room. Even if you two are a couple, we wouldn't any miracles to be happening now do we." She said.

"Auntie!!!" Roxas exclaimed his face completely red as he remembered what happened last night.

Naminé merely smiled. Sel laughed and led Naminé away. Roxas went inside and put his backpack on the huge bed. He recalled what happened last night.

**Castle Oblivion previous night…**

"**So we're going there by train." Roxas said.**

"**Yes, we will leave by sunset that way we can reach Destiny Island by dark." Naminé said.**

**Roxas went in the room he had been sleeping.**

"**I can't wait… Say how come there are so few windows around here not to mention there all dark." Roxas said.**

"**It is to prevent the light from coming in." Naminé said her eyes narrowing on Roxas, as if she's looking on a prey. She knew the moment the sun had set and that it was full moon today.**

"**Oh…" Roxas said."But you don't sleep in coffins do you?" He said.**

"**No…" Naminé said her clothes shifted to an oversize white polo silk shirt, her feet were bare. But Roxas' back was on her so he couldn't see. She walked slowly towards him like a predator stalking its prey. "We don't sleep at all." She said her voice soft and beguiling had lowered to a further octave.**

**Roxas then had erotic images flashing in his mind. He and Naminé making out… In bed!!! Him without his shirt on while Naminé was on a white silk shirt but the first three buttons; was unfastened and was slid down showing her bare shoulders not to mention opened that her chest were exposed and were leaning on his bare chest, skin to skin. They were kissing each other erotically and could hear Naminé moaning. He shook his head to get rid of the images but it wouldn't.**

_**Where are these coming from? **_**Roxas thought. Then the answer came to him in warm arms. "Naminé…" He said slowly turning his head to look at her.**

**But the moment Roxas did Naminé's lips came to him, her tongue making way to his and was dancing with delight. He was filled with warmth but then something came to his mind that broke the image.**

_**They were young… It was wrong…**_

**Roxas heard her laughter in his mind. Naminé pulled away and touched him in spots that sent chill down his spine.**

"**I am barely young; I am much older than my appearance shows. Perhaps too old for you but it does not matter, you are mine and only mine." Naminé purred in his ear.**

**Roxas pulled away and ran across the room near the door; as he did he heard a tearing sound. He turned around and saw Naminé looking at him sniffing what seemed to be the remains of his upper garments. She looked at him with unblinking eyes and licked her lips. She looked sexy and not to mention tempting…**

"**Naminé what are you doing?" Roxas said reaching for the door.**

**Naminé smiled seductively sending a mental answer. **_**Mating…**_

**And that had Roxas busting out of the door and ran…**

"**Naminé I swear you're being a lunatic." Roxas yelled and headed to the throne room without even knowing it.**

**When he got inside he quickly closed it with difficulty and backed away. He then bumped to something or someone behind him and he turned around falling on his butt.**

**Roxas quickly looked thinking it was Naminé well because she could open a portal and teleport. But it wasn't; it was Kairi and Tifa was leaning by the pillar both were looking at him.**

"**What's wrong Roxas?" Kairi asked holding out a hand.**

"**And why are running half-naked?" Tifa added.**

**Roxas grabbed Kairi's hand and his hand felt really cold that he jumped up and was shaking his hand on reflex. Kairi's hand was deadly cold, no warmth at all.**

"**Oops completely forgot." Kairi said her facial expression plain as always. "So we'll you tell us why…?" She asked pointing at his half nudity.**

"**Naminé is going ballistic. She just suddenly wanted to make out..!" Roxas said quickly embarrassed.**

"**Oh, is it a full moon tonight?" Kairi said glancing out the darkened window.**

"**It is…" Tifa said.**

"**What's up with the full moon?" Roxas asked.**

"**The day of the full moon is like mating season for us Darkonians. It is when our sexual appetite grows for our significant-other." Kairi said.**

**Roxas gaped at her then shut his mouth.**

"**Is there no way to make her stop?!" Roxas yelled as he felt Naminé almost near as the erotic images started to become clear again.**

**The Kairi and Tifa exchange glances.**

"**Cannot help you there… Haven't met my significant-other yet… Obviously from my cold skin… And other signs of chromia…" Kairi said.**

"**And if I ever found my mate I doubt if I'm not going to act like what Naminé does now." Tifa said waving a hand in which Kairi nodded in agreement.**

"**Besides it's the first time I've seen a Darkonian act like this. Not even our parents are like this with each other; maybe it's because they're not truly significant-others." Kairi said that held a strong meaning.**

"**But I doubt if she'll force you to do something you do not want to." Tifa said. "Darkonians will do anything for their significant-others." She said.**

"**Can't you talk to her?" Roxas pleaded to Kairi, and heard a mental growl.**

"**Even though I'm the Judge now; I'm afraid to say, this is something between significant-others. I cannot interfere…" Kairi said as a portal appeared near her. "Good luck though…" She said and left.**

**Roxas looked at Tifa who shrugged and left by her portal as well. He sighed in defeat as a portal opened behind him.**

Roxas groaned in frustration. In the end they both had been running around the ground floor of Castle Oblivion all night until the sun was up and Naminé came back to reason. But then the erotic images didn't stop and he had been dreaming it when he fell asleep at the train; in which he woke up with his face red and was embarrassed when people stared at him.

Roxas heard her laughter in his head.

_What happened last night still bothered you? _Naminé asked.

_Of course, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. You had me running until sunrise. _Roxas said.

_Cannot help it Darkonian hormones _Naminé said.

_No worries though I'll just have to remember to hide whenever there's a full moon. _Roxas said smirking.

The two then called for dinner. Roxas had to make sure that no one was in the dinner table. He had asked privacy from Sel in which she gave a suspicious glance at him then left them alone. But if she did remained she would find it weird that Naminé wasn't eating at all. They were sitting across each other at the long table.

Naminé didn't touch her food. No, she was a Darkonian she cannot eat meat and other preservative foods, only fruits, freshly fruits with no mixture of chemicals and blood but then she hasn't fed for a long time until recently. Either way she enjoyed watching Roxas eat instead.

"And you'd really think you can hide from me?" Naminé said.

Roxas choked his food and drank a glass of water.

"Really Naminé last night had me freaked out I don't want that to happen again." Roxas said.

"I cannot help it. It came to me like a voice saying mate, mate, mate…" Naminé said smiling.

"Can't you really control yourself?" Roxas asked.

"No… Until my needs are sated I guess." Naminé said smiling. "Shall we try it? Perhaps any nights would suffice." She said without blinking.

Roxas held up a hand. "Stop it, besides us both are going to sleep in different rooms and thank heavens for that." He said and took another bite from his food.

"I told you I do not sleep; besides I can simply create a portal to your room." Naminé said taking the fork and let it float in midair with her power.

"Are you serious about that? You can't sleep at all, how do you dream?" Roxas said.

"We don't…" Naminé corrected. "And we do not dream. It is one of the differences between Humans and us Darkonians." She said. "However even though we do not sleep; the light of day makes us weak. Besides back in our home land the light never touches our sky."

"Your home land..?" Roxas asked curious. "I did think you were from some foreign land but a land where the sun never rise, it's more of a different world. Was it beautiful?" He said it didn't surprise him anymore not with everything Naminé has told him and everything happening in front of his eyes.

"Yes… Endelnia also known as the Land of Endless Night..." Naminé said reminiscing. "Was a beautiful place but… I do not regret that I left." She said the fork that was floating dropped on the wooden table.

"Why did you leave?" Roxas asked.

Naminé just kept silent. Roxas didn't bother to peek through her memories if she didn't even want to tell him about it.

"I will tell you sometime." Naminé said then she leaned forward. "Are you sure you do not want to accept my offer?" She asked again grinning at Roxas.

Roxas groaned in annoyance.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Orika: Hahahaha I know the short lemon is quite corny because of the less details and that it was an image sent by Naminé. Roxas wasn't quite cooperative as well. I wonder if it's alright to post something like this as well?

Vampire Orika: At least you're having a backbone to insert something like that hilarious scene. Are you planning to make another? Next time make it full detail Mortal…

Orika: Hmmm, I don't know should I, guys? What do you think let's have a vote for it? If you want another lemon if that's what you might call what I just made, again. Oh by the way I would like to thank my alter ego for suggesting to make Naminé talk a little more... "Old world" since her age is quite far off, though it's quite difficult looking for the right words.

Vampire Orika: Mortal…

Orika: I've been making up some words you'll just have to pay attention to it. I would like to thank all of you Readers out there. You guys make me so happy anyways Review until next time…


	8. The Family Friends

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Yay another update my imagination is working again.

Vampire Orika: Mortal so hyper *sigh*…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

Chapter 7: The Family Friends

It was twelve midnight everyone had assembled at the hall preparing for the séance. Aside from Riku and Sora they have invited another friend, Rinoa to help them. They have arrived at the house by ten. They were having a midnight snack at the hall before the séance begins.

"Sora, I almost forgot to mention; Roxas is here visiting. He has grown into quite a young man." Sel said.

"Oh really..? I bet he still looks like me." Sora said laughing.

"Yes but; unlike you, he has a girlfriend. And they'll be joining us at the séance." Sel said. "They're probably taking a stroll out at the garden." She said.

"Woah, Roxas has a girlfriend. How come he got one before I did?" Sora said.

Riku laughed; "Your cousin beat you at having a girlfriend first." He said nudging Sora at the elbow.

"Speak for yourself Riku, like you have one as well." Rinoa said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "When we all know you only have dozens at bed." She added.

"Ouch Rinoa… That was a low blow." Riku said embarrassed at Sel.

"Youngsters these days; they don't know how to value purity." Sel said taking a sip from her tea.

"Mom this is the twenty first century. Stop bringing us to the medieval times." Sora said taking a bite from a cookie.

"And that's why I'm fond of Roxas' girlfriend the instant I saw her. She held an aura around her." Sel said.

Sora looked at her mother and asked; "An aura? What aura?"

"An old world like aura…" Sel said. "Graceful but… Menacing in quite a way, like there's some kind of mysterious evil surrounding her, but I don't know. Valentine… I know I've heard of her name somewhere before." She added thoughtful.

Sora gave a knowing glance to both Riku and Rinoa.

The door then opened as a butler came with three people. A young girl with raven hair and green eyes and a boy with dark brown hair and the same green eyes that seem to be about the same age between Sora and Riku and the other one was a woman wearing an ancient golden mask, in heavy robe with black gloves and a lot a turban at her head that made her look like a gypsy.

"Oh you're all here now. Madame Laura shall we go to the old room." Sel asked as she stood up from her seat and approached the trio.

The so called Madam Laura just nodded and was led away by Sel.

"Hi Sora…" Reina said in a flirty voice.

"Oh hi Reina…" Sora said with sarcasm in his voice.

"It's a lovely evening." Reina said walking by his side.

"Yeah, whatever… Friends of mine Riku and Rinoa." Sora said introducing the two.

"The name's Reina Vismal and this is my brother Tyler." Reina said introducing herself and Tyler.

"Let's go now." Sora said waving a hand to the butler. "Thanks for the midnight snack Henry." He said and they walked off.

They all then headed to the old room. The old room was quite roomy with a wide round table at the middle surrounded by eight normal chairs and one that was a wooden oak chair with some kind of carvings in it. It belonged to the family as an antique that was said to have been given to their ancestor Ven by a friend or so it was said.

"Shall we begin?" Reina said motioning to Madame Laura.

"Oh what about Roxas and his girlfriend..?" Sora asked not minding the hold up.

"Oh dear… I suppose they're enjoying their selves at the garden." Sel said.

The door then opened and Roxas came in.

"Oh are we about to start?" Roxas asked.

"Yes we are…" Tyler said.

"Umm, Naminé is about to come down. You know, girls take forever just to dress up." Roxas said grinning as he walked to a chair near the wooden oak chair leaving one chair vacant between him and the seat he think the Spirit Medium with seat in.. "Hey Sora…" He said waving a hand to Sora.

"Hey Roxas heard about your girlfriend." Sora said.

"Yeah, lucky me…" Roxas said laughing.

"How long is your girlfriend going to take?" Reina asked impatiently.

Just then the wind blew inside the opened window blowing the curtains and the chandeliers making glassy noises. Everyone looked at the window.

Sora tensed as he felt the surge of power filled the room. The instant the wind stopped the power had ceased as well. He glanced at Riku and Rinoa who too seemed to have been disturbed. He then looked at Madame Laura who just looked outside the window but didn't seem to be that tensed.

_Did she felt it? Maybe this Spirit Medium is real… _Sora thought.

Roxas on the other hand knew that it was Naminé.

_Naminé what are you doing? _Roxas said mentally.

"It's been quite windy at night lately, don't you think?" Sel said as she walked over the window and closed it.

"Yes it is…" Madame Laura said.

_Or maybe not… _Sora said again sully then turned around and almost jumped at the person standing at the door.

Everyone then stared at the silent presence in front of the door.

"Is something the matter?" Naminé said looking innocently at everyone.

"Who are you and how did you get inside?" Reina said looking shock.

Naminé raised an eyebrow and pointed behind her at the door like it was the obvious thing.

"I didn't hear it." Reina said holding her pride.

"The noise must've covered by the chandeliers." Naminé reasoned as she looked at the said thing and walked further inside the room.

"Sorry I'm late…" Naminé said smiling at Roxas.

"No worries we were just about to start my dear." Sel said.

"Oh…" Naminé said as she approached Madame Laura. "You must be the Spirit… Medium? Is that what people call you? It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she held out her hand.

Madame Laura looked at her hand and had second thoughts whether to take it or not. Then knowing that it would seem odd to everyone she took her hand and shook it. Naminé then smiled a humorless and predatorily smile. Madame Laura trembled.

Naminé let go and walked towards the sit Roxas saved for her. As she sat she looked at the wooden oaked chair that was carved with a lot of ancient letters of some sort.

"That chair has been in this house for generations. It was given to our ancestor a long time ago." Sel said like a historian teacher. "The chair eventually brings tranquil to whoever sits in it. It's too old but it's still sturdy." She said.

"Yes, well it was made sure to last forever when it was given to him." Naminé said.

"I must say Ven was an endearing man." Sel said.

Roxas then said; "Well I don't know about historical facts but I'm getting excited about the spirit summoning." He said as everyone took their seat.

"Light the candle of Spirituality…" Madame Laura said.

Reina then lighted the candle and the lights were turned off plunging the room into complete darkness leaving only a dimly lit light as their eyes, which was not much help at all. But then it was no trouble for Naminé since she can see clearly no matter how dark the room was and she was sharing her sight to Roxas.

Madame Laura then began to chant some words in an unknown language and place her hands at the table…

"Is it some sort of ancient language to call on the spirits?" Roxas whispered. "And aren't we supposed to hold hands or something?"

"Shh, do not distract her." Reina said.

_Nonsense… _Naminé said.

_You know something about spirit summoning? _Roxas asked.

_No, I mean she's talking nonsense. Just some words she might've come up with. _Naminé said.

_What makes you say that? _Roxas asked.

_My dearest rehto-tnacifingis I have been in this world for a long time. I have learned a lot of languages in those years and none of it matches this and besides, her thought lingers differently. _Naminé said.

Roxas had to take note of asking Naminé about that later because Madame Laura's eyes rolled and her head fell on the table. And fire from the Candle of Spirituality has suddenly been blown plunging the room into complete darkness.

Sora could feel the sudden tension in the room. He felt nervous as well. Suddenly someone appeared from behind Madame Laura a person wearing a cloak.

_Could this be the vision Riku was talking about. _Sora thought.

"I am the Great Spirit that guides the undead. Why have you summoned me?" The Great Spirit said.

"I would like to contact my dead husband." Sel said.

"The Spirit speaks tell what is your message." The Great Spirit said.

And the séance continued on as Sel went on telling the Great Spirit what she wanted to let her husband know.

Roxas noted that Naminé has been silent the entire time and that she was no longer in her seat. Something was up…

"I shall now deliver your message. The Spirit speaks and wishes that you grant the request of the departed." The Great Spirit said then disappeared.

The table suddenly began shaking and reactions could be heard here and there. Then there was a moment of silence.

"You can turn on the lights now." Madame Laura said.

"Well that was something." Rinoa said.

"Isn't it amazing?" Sel said.

"I'll say…" Naminé said looking at Madame Laura. "That was fascinating." She said. _Your cousin is right Roxas, it's nothing but hogwash._

"Madame Laura is certainly tired after all that contact." Reina said. "I better get her to her room." She said and helped Madame Laura out of the room.

"Why don't you go and catch up with your cousin." Naminé said. "I'll see you later." She said.

"Okay…" Roxas said and went after Sora who left the room with his friends.

Aunt Sel also left the room to write the things the Great Spirit has told her. Naminé approached the so called Candle of Spirit but before she could take a closer look...

"Hey there…" Tyler said catching her attention. _Damn hot and sexy. This chick is a catch._

_Disgusting Mortal…_ Naminé thought as she turned around looked at Tyler. "Hello…" She said.

"It was quite interesting wasn't it?" Tyler asked keeping the conversation flowing.

"Yes, it was… Wonder where she gets all the equipment for this kind of thing…" Naminé said. "Certainly she gets it somewhere." She said.

_Naminé are you flirting with Tyler? _Roxas said.

_Ugh, his rather annoying; his head is filled with perverted thoughts. Roxas come back here and save me… _Naminé said.

_I think I rather sit back and watch… _Roxas said with a smug tone in his voice.

_You come here right now or else… _Naminé said.

_Else what? _Roxas challenged.

_Or else I am going to ambush you later. _Naminé said sending erotic images in his head.

_Okay, okay I'm coming and I do hate the perverted route his mind is taking on you._ Roxas said. "Hey Love; I'm beat I suppose we can go to sleep now." He said peeking at the door.

Naminé faked a yawn and said as she approached Roxas; "I am quite tired from the trip, although it is quite sad that we had to sleep in different rooms."

"Aunt Sel is going to murder me if she hears that." Roxas said taking a glimpse at Tyler who seemed to be pissed off.

"I suppose you are still too young." Naminé said then turned to Tyler. "Good night then…" She said and guided Roxas out the room.

"Damn hottie is already taken." Tyler said. "But then I'm known for breaking relationships." He said smirking evilly.

Everyone was now asleep. Roxas was sleeping soundly when he felt the wind blew. He opened his eyes and saw the window was open. He stood up from bed and closed it, not noticing the cloaked person hiding in the curtains. When he was about to hop back to bed, he felt strong arms wrapped itself around him encaging him in warmth.

Roxas knew instantly who it was…

"Naminé… You know you're not allowed in here." Roxas said as he turned around to face her.

Roxas reached for her hood and slid it off her head and stepped back. The moonlight illuminated her blonde hair and blue orbs making her look ethereal in her hunting clothes.

"Vampires do not give me a semblance of leisure to be with you." Naminé said as she walked and sat at the bed. "It'll kill me… To be apart from you for too long…" She said.

"Naminé you're immortal you cannot die." Roxas said poking her cheek.

"Thy eternal lifespan is irrelevant to what is meant." Naminé said at which Roxas sighed from her Old World manner of speaking, it sounds like she was making poetry.

"Did you find out anything?" Roxas asked changing the subject.

"Yes, apparently the entire séance thing is nothing but hogwash especially Madame Laura." Naminé said. "The reason for the surge of power earlier was that I wanted to see a reaction from him." She said.

"And…?" Roxas prompted her.

"Instead I got the reaction from your cousin and his friends." Naminé said. "It seems that psychic runs in your family."

"Okay, so what does…? Wait did you just called Madame Laura a HE?" Roxas asked checking if he heard it right.

Naminé nodded and said; "He's a man… And I might say he's quite good in acting up as two people at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"He's also acting up as the Great Spirit." Naminé said.

"What did he want?" Roxas asked.

"You mean they… His thoughts were speaking of a treasure hidden by a pirate." Naminé said raising an eyebrow.

"You mean great Uncle Jack. It was rumored that he was a pirate." Roxas said rubbing his chin.

"Jack… Do you mean Jack Sparrow?" Naminé said.

"You know him?" Roxas asked.

"Never met the man but apparently the pirate made the mistake of abducting Kairi when I was the Judge; and he held my wrath in a form of a sea storm." Naminé said. "He was lucky I didn't plan on sinking his ship at the bottom of the sea."

"Oh, what a small world." Roxas said.

"I disagree about that; having to live for a long time and travel from place to place doesn't give me the wonder that I'd meet your ancestors." Naminé said.

"You do have a point there." Roxas said.

"But at least now we know what we're dealing with. I better tell this to Sora." Roxas said.

"Your cousin and his friends bother me." Naminé said.

"Oh Naminé your being paranoid; sure they may have gifts but it could be just a mere coincidence." Roxas reasoned.

Naminé was deep in thought. Roxas didn't like seeing her that way; she has too many things on her mind. So he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell and landed at the bed.

"Let's just sleep and talk about it tomorrow." Roxas said placing a kiss on Naminé's forehead.

"You sleep and I'll just marvel at the sight of you sleeping." Naminé said as she tucked Roxas in.

"How do you get any rest?" Roxas asked.

Naminé kissed him softly in the lips. Roxas closed his eyes snuggled closely at the pillow.

"Sadly we don't but then being able to watch you sleep is like dreaming; a beautiful dream in a sleepless night." Naminé said as she traced one of his spikes.

That was right she didn't need sleep; not if she could watch Roxas like this it was as good as a dream for her.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Orika: Finally ended. Now that I remember my first entry it is quite sad that things are quite different. Teenagers being pregnant at very young ages… Oh well that's the reality of life… Avoid temptation I always say… Yeah right easier said than done.

Vampire Orika: And what's up with you Mortal. I can sense something.

Orika: My life is crazy right now and writing stories is what keeps me going for a while heck I'm not even sure where this story is heading. But next chapter Slayer vs. Hunter or maybe in later chapter... Anyways I would like to thank all you; Readers out there who continuous to support my stories and on everyone who reviewed I thank you from the bottom of my Heart, you all make me so happy… Review please… Until next time…


	9. The Issue of Divorce

Dark Sanctuary: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

Chapter 8: The Issue of Divorce

It was still early in the morning and people inside the mansion were still asleep. But there a sneaky person was walking as quietly as possible towards Naminé's room.

The person turned the knob but found it locked.

"Expected already…" The person said as he took out a lock pick from his pocket and started fidgeting at the lock.

Naminé was still in Roxas room, beside him in bed. The curtains were closed in case the sun rises. She was still looking at him admiring the way he sleeps.

(A/N: I'm making Naminé sound like a stalker or something)

But even the sound of Roxas' breathing cannot drown the sound of a lock clicked. Naminé raised her head. She immediately probed the minds of the house occupants and found one that wasn't in the zone of dreams.

"Tyler…" Naminé muttered with utter disdain and opened a portal near the bed wall and walked through it.

Tyler snickered as he opened the door and went inside the room and closed it. He intended to have an intimate conversation with Naminé. He intend to wake her slowly first as to not surprise her but ended in vain when he found the bed empty and what seemed to have not been slept in. He sighed…

"What are you doing in my room?" Naminé said as she stood by the bathroom door.

Tyler turned around surprised. He didn't hear the door or any noise.

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked.

"In the bathroom… And before you ask what, it is none of your concern." Naminé said. "What are you doing inside my room? The door is locked; you are invading a lady's privacy." She crossed her arms.

Naminé had considered shifting her clothes to pajamas with teddy bear designs, she saw Roxas wore one when he still a kid. But then the pajamas hugged her figure and that Tyler has noticed.

"I'm not; I just thought that we could have a little talk." Tyler said.

"I have no idea of what subject." Naminé said looking at him sternly.

"A romantic one…" Tyler said giving Naminé one of his charming smiles.

Naminé on the other hand was not impressed rather she was annoyed.

'_This Mortal is a pain. He knows very well I'm intimate with Roxas and yet… Better take care of this…' _Naminé thought.

"Tyler I'm already taken." Naminé said smiling.

"Ahhh… But he is still a boyfriend and there's a chance he could be dazzled by others." Tyler said taking a step forward. "But even if he was your husband, there's still a chance of divorce. A lot of marriages go through that."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. Tyler had no idea, if Roxas was dazzled by "others" as he says, she would simply take care of them. They wouldn't want to see how a Darkonian acts when their jealous, especially her. Then something puzzled her, it was one of what he said.

"Divorce you say?" Naminé asked.

"Uh huh..." Tyler agreed taking a few more steps forward as he saw Naminé thinking about what he said. _'It's working…' _He thought.

Unbeknownst to Tyler Naminé wasn't thinking about what he said of the relationships. She was focused on the word "DIVORCE".

'_What is a divorce? I know I've heard of it but I never bothered to entertain the idea of whatever it means.' _Naminé tried to seek the answer in Tyler's mind but it contained nothing but perverted things. So she stopped seeking it out of him.

"I do not know whatever you mean. Now if you'll please get out." Naminé said making her voice octave.

Tyler then left the room.

"What the heck is a divorce?" Naminé asked loudly as if expecting someone to answer it.

She took a blank paper at the side table and the pen then she scribbled something in it and left it there. She opened a portal and went back to Castle Oblivion.

X Castle Oblivion X

Kairi was sitting at the table at the library, Tifa was beside her. Looking at the records of the past encounters with the Hunters, there was a long line of them, and Kairi couldn't understand how they managed to keep on increasing.

"They're a bunch of crazy fanatics."Tifa said answering her confusion.

"Yes, but then how do they easily believe in such a thing, without further knowledge of what their really hunting?" Kairi said.

A portal appeared and out came Naminé. She didn't bother to take notice of the two and began searching for a book.

Kairi and Tifa stared at each other. Naminé looked puzzled and that was a bad sign.

"Did something happen, sis?" Kairi asked.

Naminé stopped at her tracks. And went straight to the two, and the two just looked at her. They didn't probe her mind to know what was wrong, Naminé would kill them, and then wait for them to recover then kill them again. And that was not a wise and healthy choice.

"What is a divorce?" Naminé asked.

"Divorce..?" The two chorused confusion managed to etch on their expressionless faces.

Naminé knew from the tone of voice they didn't know either. She sighed in defeat.

"Tyler said something about it." Naminé said.

"But shouldn't you know what it means, being the oldest among the Darkonians in here." Kairi said.

"It had something to do the human bond of marriage." Naminé said.

"Ahh, I see but why concern yourself on the way of human marriage. We're not humans; we have a different way of our bond with our mates." Tifa said. "And the blood bond is much stronger than their way of bond."

"Yes I know… But Roxas is a Human so I have to know. It might end up as a problem later." Naminé said.

"You got a point there." Kairi said. "Why not ask Roxas then?" She said thinking of why Naminé didn't think of the thought.

"I don't know what it means, so it bothers me to mention it to him. It might do something worse than knowing what it means… Whatever meaning it holds." Naminé said.

"Well we cannot help you there." Kairi said. "But I think Roxas will understand seeing that you do not know what it means." She added.

"Yes, maybe I should try." Naminé said. "Any progress of the Hunters Tifa..?" She asked changing the subject.

"Hmm, their keeping a close eye on a Mortal named Hayner." Tifa said.

"Hmm that could be a bad sign. What do they want from the boy?" Kairi asked.

"Their interested on his psychic ability, it seems that their recruiting people with gifts." Tifa said.

"That is definitely ominous. Can you side track them, lead them away from the boy?" Naminé asked.

"Not with the number of Vampires showing up." Tifa said. "And let me tell you I have not met most of them."

"Yes I did notice too." Naminé said.

"What does this mean?" Kairi asked but then the answer was already dawning on them.

The three looked at each other and said in unison: "Endelnia…"

Roxas spent his hours walking around the streets, that night. Naminé was out of sight but left a note saying: A problem came up I'll be back later.

"Vampire problems probably…" Roxas muttered. If he only knew…

While deep in thought, Roxas noticed that females around were somehow looking at him. A group of females giggled as he passed by them. He then became self-conscious.

'Is there something on my face or what?' Roxas thought.

He tried to look for a mirror but of course since he was in a street there was no mirror. Even the glass was not enough.

"Hi cutie…"

Roxas suddenly jumped away from an approaching girl. The girl was wearing spaghetti strap shirt and a denim mini skirt and a pair of high heeled sandals.

"Umm… Do I know you?" Roxas asked backing away.

"No not really. But I do wanna get acquainted, you're so cute." The girl said flirting.

Roxas felt nauseated and tried to back away.

"I-I'm waiting for my girlfriend. We have a date you see." Roxas said letting the lie come out.

"Aww…" The girl said disappointed then beamed at him. She walked to his side and cling to his arm. "Well she doesn't seem to be around. I'll show you how to have fun."

Roxas was sweating. He was in trouble; he never had experience dealing with straight forward girls like this. But then he thought that Naminé was a lot worse, she was far from straightforward that could give him a heart attack. He then felt a warming presence.

"Ahem…" A voice interrupted in which Roxas muttered a prayer of thanks to the heavens for sending his savior. She was wearing a white sundress that had flower designs at the bottom and the same white sandals that she wore yesterday.

"I believe he told you he has a date." Naminé said looking at the girl clinging to Roxas. She was controlling herself not to grab the girl by the neck and hurdle her towards the wall.

"Oh…" The girl said assessing Naminé's worth. She looked at Naminé from her feet slowly gazing up. _'She is not that pretty. Unlike me I can win this guy from her…'_

Naminé's incisors sharpened a bit. This girl was trying to steal "her possession". Nobody steals from a Darkonian, without fighting them to the death, and by death that would mean the opponent. She smirked thinking of scaring the girl all her worth.

When the girl reached her gaze to Naminé's face, Naminé's eyes glowed red. The girl then backed off and ran away screaming. Naminé smiled satisfied.

Roxas was in shocked his self, his mouth hang open staring at Naminé. Naminé hooked her arm to his.

"Sorry if I'm late shall we go." Naminé said smiling.

"You shouldn't have done that." Roxas said but made no protest as they walked together.

"What can I say I'm not keen on sharing you to anyone..." Naminé said.

"But you almost scared her to death." Roxas said looking back at where the girl disappeared to.

"It doesn't matter she's gone now." Naminé said. "I heard the beach island near here is beautiful."

"Ah the famous Destiny Islands…" Roxas said rubbing his chin. "You wanna go there?"

"I'd love to." Naminé replied.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku and Rinoa were walking around the neighborhood for any signs of strange events. Then suddenly they saw a girl screaming while she was running.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked wondering what was wrong.

"Don't know." Riku said.

Suddenly the girl collided at a post and fainted.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Rinoa said.

They helped the young lady and asked her what had happened? The girl was crying in hysteria as she narrated of what had happened.

"My god I'm sure she's a monster." The girl said.

"The girl's eyes suddenly turned red?" Rinoa repeated making sure.

"Yes! And she looked menacing when she was staring at me, and she wasn't blinking." The girl said.

"You said she was with someone?" Riku asked.

The girl nodded and said; "He said he was waiting for her girlfriend. He had blonde spiked hair and blue eyes."

Sora's breathe hitched at his throat.

"Was he wearing an arm band that was checkered?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

The three split looking for the two…

"Shit! I knew something was not right about that girl." Sora said.

"Who knew… We better hurry up or Roxas could fall victim to her." Riku's voice echoed through the earphone communicator.

Sora kept on asking various people he passed by and asked them about the couple. One vendor had managed to help him.

"I saw them heading towards the dock, probably heading to the Island." He said.

"Shit!" Sora cursed and ran towards the pier.

"You guys heard that they went to the Island." Sora said.

"Of course, people rarely go to the Island. She could just suck him dry there without anyone knowing." Rinoa said.

Meanwhile Naminé and Roxas were talking a quiet walk at the beach.

"Naminé what you did was still wrong. What if that girl suddenly tells someone?" Roxas said worried.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it later." Naminé said assuring him. "I have something that is far more important to discuss with you." She said dragging the water through her feet.

"Something important..?" Roxas said.

Naminé wasn't probing her surroundings, so she didn't know there were three people watching them from afar.

"Something important..?" Riku said.

"I'm worried she might just suddenly attack him." Sora said.

"Shh… Be quiet I can't hear." Rinoa said maximizing the volume of the listener device.

"Umm it's just a small matter." Naminé said. "Please don't be upset." She added for safe measure.

"Upset about what, did you do something again?" Roxas asked.

"No I just had a conversation with someone and heard something about the complications of marriage." Naminé said.

"Complications of marriage..?" Roxas repeated the last two words and thought for a while. "Are talking about divorce?" He said an eyebrow rose.

"Umm… I'll admit, I'm not really certain what this divorce means; please explain in my language." Naminé said smiling.

"Naminé, I have no freaking idea how to speak your language…" Roxas said whirling his hands in the air, it then came on him what Naminé was asking. "Wait… You don't know what a divorce is?" He said trying to hide his smile.

Naminé lowered her gaze to the sand embarrassed at not knowing what the word meant.

"All I know is that it has some kind of connection to the way of human marriages. But I'm a Darkonian so I have never concerned myself with it." Naminé quickly explained.

Roxas tried so hard not to laugh out loud. Naminé looked at him horrified that she may have said something wrong.

"What? Was it something I said?" Naminé asked worried.

"Yes… But not in a negative way…" Roxas assured her. "Let me tell you then Naminé… Divorce is a way where marriage bonds are broken. In which means the couples go their separate ways."

Roxas waited for a reaction but none came. He then looked at Naminé. Naminé on the other hand just stood there like a statue.

"Naminé? Hellllloooo?" Roxas said waving his hand in front of her face. He suddenly panicked "Oh shit! I think the info killed her, Naminé!!!" He said shaking her hysterically.

Naminé then released a predatory growl that caused an earthquake. Roxas lost his balance and fell on his butt.

On the other hand the listening device got destroyed and the three covered their ears.

"Shit! She's definitely a Vampire." Riku declared. "We have to tell them."

"But what about Roxas." Sora whined worried about his cousin's safety.

"Okay, we'll stay here and watch." Rinoa said. "If she does something strange, we attack." Rinoa said.

"That is the most incongruous thing I have ever heard." Naminé finally said. "Even if there is such a thing I will never allow it." She said jumping on Roxas and hugged him tightly.

"Naminé!!!" Roxas said trying to loosen her grip on him. "I never said anything about divorcing you we're not even married yet. Now let go your hurting me."

Naminé quickly got off him and stared at him.

"But we are married." Naminé blurted out.

"Huh? Since when..?" Roxas asked staring at her, trying to recall. He doesn't remember any bells ringing.

"Since the day we had a blond bond. It is a form of marriage to us." Naminé said.

"You never mentioned that, when you told what it was..." Roxas said. "I don't believe it I got married and I don't even know it."

"Sorry I was a little bit distracted to explain that part." Naminé said smiling.

"You mean distracted ogling me." Roxas said. He then changed the subject before it came to "that intimacy" although erotic, he rather avoid it and said; "That was a hell of an earthquake. Scary…"

"Sorry, Darkonians have a very strong connection with nature." Naminé said.

"Like I said… Scary…" Roxas said. "Remind me never to get you angry."

"Oooooh, but you'll never get me angry." Naminé said smiling devilishly while tracing circles on Roxas' chest sending him erotic images.

Roxas shivered dreading "the intimacy" and pulled her hand away and said; "That's way scarier." He then got up and ran away.

Naminé chased after him.

Later that night, they all ate dinner. Naminé of course making the fake memory that she ate as well, when in truth the food has just been discarded somewhere. There was no séance tonight so then they all went to bed.

Sora was still awake, waiting for Riku and Rinoa to sneak across the hall and into his room. He heard the knock and opened the door.

"Are you sure you set it up correctly?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I did, one on Naminé's room and the others on Roxas' room." Riku replied.

"Why put so many in his room?" Rinoa asked.

"I just have a hunch that she'll be there instead of in her room." Riku said.

"Okay let's just focus on what was left of the recording earlier." Rinoa said.

Sora hooked the device in his laptop and they began listening. After the record was done playing, the three stared at the laptop in awe.

"That's it…" Riku said dumbstruck. "She took him to the Islands to discuss nothing but divorce." He stared at the ceiling then said; "I'm having second thoughts whether she's a Vampire or not. Maybe we're mistaken; she's not a Vampire just some religious psycho who doesn't know what divorce means."

"But she made an animalistic sound that destroyed the recording." Sora said. "That isn't normal."

"Yes, but Roxas is still in his current state of mind." Rinoa said.

"How can you be sure?" Sora asked looking at Rinoa.

"How can I be not?" Rinoa shot at him.

Sora can't doubt Rinoa's psychic ability. It was her gift.

"But just to be sure let's confirm it tomorrow." Rinoa said assuring Sora.

"But how, I don't think Naminé let's Roxas out of her sight." Riku said.

"We'll think of something…" Rinoa said.

The three then agreed and made plan on how to get Roxas alone.

End of chapter 8

* * *

Orika: Finally an update…

Vampire Orika: Took you long enough Mortal.

Orika: Well I'm just happy to update this. And an idea came to my mind.

Vampire Orika: Don't you even dare think of putting me in your story.

Orika: Awww… But it looks fun.

Vampire Orika: Whatever, but I'm warning you Mortal…

Orika: Anyways Review please... Until next time...


	10. The Slayer and the Pirate

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Hi guys it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry for the awaited update.

Vampire Orika: You're so lazy Mortal.

Orika: I am not lazy I've just been busy.

Vampire Orika: Sure I believe you.

Orika: Oh shut up. Which reminds me someone is actually asking to marry you… *snicker*

Vampire Orika: Oh be quiet Human.

Orika: Ha ha ha ha…

Disclaimer: Again and again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Slayer and the Pirate

It was late in the afternoon and the day was nearing sunset. Sora who is usually outside goofing off or challenging Riku, instead has been staying inside the mansion, he'd been about trying to check on Roxas' girlfriend Naminé. Not that he wanted the girl for himself, although he had to admit Naminé held some kinda sex appeal that was irresistible.

But then he hasn't seen any sign of her all morning and Roxas as well. At first he thought that she could be a Vampire as he had suspected that morning until his mother blew it when she told him; that they went out for a date.

"I still think she's a Vampire…" Sora said convincing himself that his suspicion was right. _"But how do I prove it."_ He thought. _"I'll stay alert tonight, guard her if I have to, but then Vampires are known to be deceitful. How would I know if what I'm seeing not an illusion? But then how am I sure that Roxas hasn't been turned to a Vampire."_

Roxas came back to the mansion when the sun had set with Naminé beside him. Though she wasn't really with him all that morning, he had been alone and people were seeing him with an illusion. But then he had been conversing with her through their mind bond that when he interacted it seemed like he was talking to the illusion like a normal person would be with the other.

"Do we really have to do this?" Roxas said as he and Naminé were a few distance from the main door. "I mean I feel like an idiot talking to myself all morning. No offense since there was that illusion you made. It was quite convincing but what's the point of all this?" He asked looking at Naminé.

"I apologize but we have to show some normalcy around here, especially your cousin." Naminé said. "I don't want to admit but I'm afraid to say, that your cousin is a Hunter."

Roxas didn't question her further since he knows Naminé has ways to know because of mind reading.

"And what are his suspicions?" Roxas asked.

"He thinks I'm a Vampire and his afraid that you have been converted." Naminé said straight face. "You have to conceal my bite mark on your neck. If he or any of his friends sees it, it will raise their suspicions."

Roxas instinctively held the bite mark his face shifting to ten shades of red, suddenly feeling the heat emanating from it. Naminé smiled a smile that shows possession.

"_I guess this is enough, let's see if she's still gonna stick with that guy, after she sees this."_

Naminé released a growl under her breathe.

"I guess you have a bigger problem than 'them'." Roxas quote his voice with the tone of disagreement. Naminé was his and no one else. Now where did that come from, he isn't usually possessive.

"Problem with being a Darkonian is that our predator instinct attracts prey." Naminé said. "It's a natural thing but then, how it would be much more constructive if it attracts my significant-other to get him to bed." She said purred sending an erotic image in Roxas head.

"Naminé… we are in a very public place even as much as I want for you to sit on my lap we can't." Roxas said and confused by the fact that Naminé sitting on his lap held much appeal to him. He shook his head to clear the image away. "Anyways confront the problem ahead." He said as they continued on.

"Right now facing a Vampire held much more appeal than facing him…" Naminé said.

They both went in and closed the door. Roxas chuckled and began to tease her.

"You're not afraid of facing a Vampire but you're afraid of facing Tyler." Roxas said.

"A very perverted Human…" Naminé said and suddenly felt someone close by. "By which I mean a very unpleasant encounter if he happens to pass by." She said widening her probe of the area. She felt Sora nearby and from the way his thoughts were lingering he had heard their conversation.

"_What did Roxas say? Facing a Vampire… Does that mean she's a Hunter too? I don't remember her at all; maybe she's new recruit I have to confirm first though."_

"_Great now your cousin thinks I'm one of them." _Naminé groaned mentally. Could it get any worse?

"_Well that would be great at least he doesn't think you're a Vampire anymore." _Roxas said.

"_I'd rather he think I was, than being branded as one of them." _Naminé said mentally sending the image of choking Sora to Roxas' head.

Roxas pulled back the laughter but he couldn't and he ended up bursting the laughter.

"That was too funny." Roxas said.

Later that day…

Sora's phone suddenly rang in his pocket, he quickly dug for it in his pocket and flipped it open and placed it by his ear. He headed to his room so that no one could listen to the conversation with the mysterious caller.

"What, did you find anything?" Sora asked the caller.

"Nothing it's as if the girl doesn't even exist." The voice from the other side said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "It's impossible for anyone to have no background at all."

"And I am telling you I can find nothing about her." The man said. "No sign of family, heritage or anything except... though I have doubts that this is related… But somehow it matches up."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I found something interesting at Jack Sparrows journal, the one you sneaked out of your house. It concerns the time he was captured at the capital." The man said. "It was a hidden entry, seemed like he didn't want anyone seeing it."

"What do you mean Cid? I doubt if it has anything to do with that mythical treasure." Sora said impatiently.

"This was recorded from a letter hidden in the journal of Jack Sparrow; it was actually a journal entry. It says here that during the time he was captured, he attempted escape. He took a fellow prisoner with him. A girl with auburn hair, black clothes and deep sea blue eyes, he took the girl back to the ship and they escaped capture. Kept on saying how the girl was alluring and brought about the eyes of his men. He took responsibility for the young girl since he deemed it his fault she was there in the first place. When he tried to assure the girl that she would be left unharmed and leave her when they reach harbor. He wrote the girl didn't seem frighten instead she was worried and told him something that made him feel weird."

"What did the girl said?" Sora asked curious.

"The girl's very words were that her sister will be worried and might whirl a storm and sink the ship. The crew laughed at her outburst and thought the girl has just been scared off by this so called sister of hers." Cid said. "But there was no hint of humor on the girl's words."

"Even I would think that, she's nothing but loco." Sora said.

"Yeah, that was until the sun went down." Cid said.

Sora had a feeling that something that the girl said happened. "The girl's sister found them and rained them down with cannon balls?" He said making it humorous didn't want to hear any unnatural thing happening.

"I wish, but no… Says here the sky was very clear but suddenly the clouds began to gather and many lightning bolts arch from different directions. The wind was growing strong but it never rained, just that." Cid said.

"No sign of raining? You mean it was just lightning, thunder and strong wind?" Sora said.

"Yes… The girl eventually came up the deck. She was shouting how she went on her own will with him and to no one in particular…" Cid stopped and cleared his throat.

Sora had a feeling of what happened next. "The storm stopped…"

"Frighteningly… The sky cleared and the wind died down. Suddenly at the far end of the ship a dark portal appeared in front of their very eyes." Cid said.

"A dark what..?" Sora said.

"I don't know he has no idea what it was just said it was a black thing and that a cloaked person came out of it. So I guess it was a portal. The girl ran to the cloaked person. His men were on their knees begging for forgiveness as if the person was a god of some sort. The person removed her cloak and wrapped it around the red head." Cid said.

"Then what happened?" Sora said.

"They started conversing with each other in a different language. The girl then came forward and talked to him and apologized that she had misunderstood the situation. And in gratitude that she had saved her sister, she gave him the mythical treasure." Cid said.

"The treasure… You mean the thing that made Jack known; I always wander how it happened." Sora said.

"The description of the girl that appeared out of nowhere were these: blonde hair, blue eyes and she had an aura of danger around her as the description says." Cid said. "Quote and quote her eyes were like a predator stalking its prey."

"Naminé has exactly those features." Sora said dreading the information and shivering at the last statement.

"And here's the thing the girl introduced herself as the Witch of Memories…" Cid said.

"What a title. Witch of Memories…" Sora said believing that story has just begun to sound like hocus pocus. "If that was the case then she's a witch not a Vampire."

"Actually… Her name was Naminé... Naminé Valentine the Witch of Memories" Cid said. "I looked at it and found that this person is like your cousin's girlfriend nothing." Cid said. "Although the olden days have difficulty when it comes to tracking people especially those who avoid detection."

"Oh shit, oh shit." Sora said sweating.

"Calm down Sora. Listen ask Naminé if she has a younger sister. The red head's name was Kairi. If she did have and if they were the same, then expect the unexpected and prepare your selves... We don't know if she is a Vampire but be prepared." Cid said and hung up.

"What am I gonna do now?" Sora asked he then started calling Rinoa and Riku.

Naminé went to Roxas room and watch him for awhile. She then approached his sleeping form and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Roxas snuggled the pillow closer and smiled.

"I am sorry sweet heart. But tonight I'll be facing them. No more hiding." Naminé whispered and then she headed for the door. She took one last look at Roxas with longing and left.

That night Sora, Riku and Rinoa were on full alert. One of them was watching the window searching for any sign that Naminé will leave tonight.

"I couldn't pull Roxas out of her grasp. She doesn't seem to leave his side not even once." Sora said brushing his locks backward in frustration.

"Calm down Sora." Rinoa said. "We'll face her tonight."

"What if she has control over Roxas?" Sora said. "I don't want my cousin to get killed." He said remembering a horrible memory.

"I see her." Riku said.

The two joined Riku and peered outside. Naminé was there alright and she was leaving the premises.

"The gates are locked the key should be with the head maid." Sora said.

But there was no need for that, suddenly the locked was unlocked and the gate opened by itself.

"Shit…" Sora said. "Let's go and follow her." He said heading towards his drawer pulling one and took out a gun. "I just hope this works."

They headed downstairs and bounded towards the door. But when they got outside the clouds have suddenly gathered, the wind blew hard and lightning started to dance through the clouds.

"Just like what Cid said. No rain just clouds lightning and wind." Sora said.

"She knows we're on to her." Rinoa said.

"This could be a trap." Riku said.

Sora didn't think twice holding his weapon he went after Naminé. The two bounded after him and had prepared their selves of whatever encounter they will be facing.

The sound of the harsh wind striking the window woke Roxas up. He got up and opened the window, the cruel wind blew in.

"What the heck is going on?" Roxas wondered and on instinct whenever he was worried, he reached for Naminé.

But this time there was no reassurance from her… nothing; it's as if he was reaching to an empty void. Roxas panicked, Naminé would always be there whenever he needs her. He quickly changed clothes and went outside. He didn't know where Naminé went but he at least has a gift to track her down. He had somehow understood what his gift was considering Naminé was his significant-other.

He opened his mind and let the memories of his surroundings in. He saw Naminé leaving the premises creating a wild storm behind her. After awhile Sora and his friends came out and went after her.

"Naminé!!!" Roxas yelled running off, afraid of the confrontation.

Destiny Islands had been a sight of ominous things happening. Naminé walked along the shores waiting. When she felt the presence she was expecting, she faced them like how she used to in the olden days. The days when they were hunted, no sign of fear, pride, nothing but an icy expressionless face of a predator, a Slayer who have hunted in the darkened days of her life and have killed mercilessly in a world covered by shrouding evil.

"I've been expecting you." Naminé said giving the aura of a dangerous predator ready to strike.

* * *

Orika: Oh my goodness and the confrontation will begin at the next chapter, kind of a cliché, no? So what will happen in the next chapter? And what's your decision?

Vampire Orika: Leave me alone mortal. I am not going to answer that.

Orika: Please review, oh and check out my **blog** the link is at my Homepage in my profile, for any **announcements on my story updates**. Special thanks to a fellow writer (whose name could not be posted here no matter what I do, due to unknown reasons from the site) for giving me ideas.

On The Next Chapter: (Note: This is a random line that may or may not appear on the next chapter, weird no?)

Kairi: Even with many Slayers present, detaining her will almost be an impossibility.

Sora: What exactly was in that tranquilizer? I thought it would immobilize her; instead it made her go mad.

Roxas: She's gone back to Twilight Town.

Yume: It's Naminé…


	11. Color of Madness

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

Orika: Alright now for the confrontation… I can't wait.

Vampire Orika: Pitiful Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

Chapter 10: Color of Madness

Naminé stood facing the three people in front of her.

"Who are you really Naminé?" Sora asked gun in hand but not rose.

"I think what you really want to ask is what am I?" Naminé said then smiled. "Right...?"

'How did she?' Sora thought and was about to ask when Naminé cut him short.

"How did I know?" Naminé said. "You're not the only ones who can do things no ordinary Humans can."

"So then you're like us?" Riku asked.

"Yes and no…" Naminé said.

'What do you mean?' Rinoa thought testing if Naminé's gift was as she thinks it was.

"It's quite complicated Rinoa. But as you thought, yes, I can read minds." Naminé said. "The only thing that is different from us is that I am adept at using what I have." She said.

"So… you're a Hunter like us?" Sora asked.

"Like you…?" Naminé laughed a humorless laughed that send shivers down their spine and as she laughed a roaring thunder echoed with lightning arched from the clouds. "Do not compare me to what you Hunters do. We Slayers are different from you."

"Slayers..? What's the difference, if we're both hunting Vampires?" Sora said.

"What's the difference? The difference is that we Slayers don't go simply accusing anyone of being a Vampire. We hunt for certain and we can tell the difference between a Vampire and an innocent pretend to be." Naminé said hands clenching.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"What do I mean? You Hunters should know better since you were the ones who were committing it." Naminé said. But then as she searched their memory there was nothing of the incidents. "Nine years ago there were cases of a Vampire Craze Murders. Victims were found dead through the process of Vampirism execution: a wooden stake through the heart, the beheading of the head, the burning of bodies and more. I guess you didn't know about these things, it seems you were kept in the dark by your so called grand Hunter Society." She said.

"That's not true!!!" Sora said.

"It's true and you saw it yourself… Rinoa..." Naminé said looking sternly at Rinoa. "You saw how your organization took an innocent boy who pretends to be a Vampire by acting the qualities of a Vampire. You knew the truth but you never said anything." She said.

Sora and Riku looked at Rinoa.

"Rinoa, she's lying isn't she?" Sora asked.

Rinoa kept silent. She was new that time and the men were superior and they kept on saying that the boy was a Vampire. She didn't know what to do.

"I was young back then!" Rinoa burst out. "My gift wasn't adept. But I could feel it, but they said the boy was certainly a Vampire." She sobbed.

"Rinoa…" Riku muttered comforting her.

"Hunters… you have no idea of what you're hunting. Even if you come face to face to the real being, would you even know what to do?" Naminé asked.

"You say that as if you have a lot of experience on it." Sora said turning the tables because he couldn't take what he was hearing anymore.

"I do and you know it." Naminé said.

"I know nothing about you?" Sora said.

"Oh… What about that hidden entry by Jack?" Naminé said. "I'm sure you're bright enough to put two things together." She said.

Sora was panicked stricken. "The Witch of Memories… That's you."

"I was grateful for what Jack did. That's why I cleared his name to all the offenses he'd done to the law." Naminé said. "When a favor is done for us we return the favor tenfold. That's why he lived the prosperity life after that."

"You gave him those…" Riku said for certain.

"But Jack was alive during the time of…" Rinoa said calming down.

"Yes, if you do your math's…" Naminé said smiling.

The place was silent for a while only the sound of the weather could be heard.

"Eight hundred… Your eight hundred years old." Sora said then without knowing it, his hand that was holding the gun had been raised and pointed at Naminé. "What are you?" He asked.

At the same time Roxas came into view. He saw Sora pointed a gun at Naminé.

"No, Sora…" He sped off to Naminé.

They all looked at him. Naminé cursed in her language as Roxas reached them and blocked Sora's view.

"Stopped this right now, this is madness." Roxas said.

"Roxas get out of the way. She's a Vampire." Sora said.

"How can you be certain?" Roxas asked.

"She's controlling you." Riku said.

"No she doesn't. I am completely in control of myself." Roxas said.

"That's enough Roxas. Even if you tell them reason they will never believe you. They have judged me as a Vampire when they saw me leaving the house." Naminé said.

Roxas looked at her; 'Please let me try and convinced them.'

Naminé nodded and crossed her arms.

"Sora, listen to me." Roxas said then a thunder roared. "Naminé will you please, stop the eerie weather." He said.

Naminé smiled and as she did the harsh wind stopped, the thunder and lightning ceased and the dark clouds cleared the sky.

"What the heck…?" Riku said and all three looked at Naminé.

Naminé gave them an old world curtsy, graceful but menacing.

"That's not helping." Roxas said. "Listen Sora, Naminé isn't a Vampire. She's a Slayer who hunts the Vampires." He said.

"What's the difference?" Sora asked.

"There's a very big difference." Roxas said. "You have no idea who they are or what they are. They may not be Human but they're not evil either."

"Someone who lives in the dark is certainly evil." Riku said.

"No, that's not true. The darkness is nothing; it's what lurks within that's scary. I've learned that when I was very young." Roxas said. "If it wasn't for Namine I would've been dead a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

"I was attacked by a Vampire when I was young. Naminé was the one who saved me, she's been with me ever since." Roxas said. "So please I'm begging of you Sora just stop this." He pleaded.

Naminé could see Sora was about to relent when another wave of presence came. Humans, only that they were Hunters, she stood in front of Roxas in a protective gesture.

"What is it?" Roxas was so preoccupied at trying to convince Sora that he wasn't paying attention to Naminé's thoughts.

"Hunters… and a lot of them…" Naminé said.

Just then some men surrounded them. The three got closer to the two.

"Sora…" Roxas muttered.

"I don't know them." Sora said looking for a familiar face but found none.

"They're older members…" Naminé said. "Stupid older members..." She couldn't help but add.

"I never called them." Sora said.

"Maybe the one you were talking to earlier this morning did." Naminé said.

"You were eaves dropping on us." Sora said.

"Like you're any better…" Naminé shot back.

The men came in close but put their distance.

"Halt, you there girl step forward..." One man said holding up a gun.

"Why should I listen to your pathetic whims?" Naminé shot back. The clouds had started to gather again.

The man smiled twisted and pointed the gun to Rinoa.

"What are you doing? We're Hunters as well." Sora said blocking the view.

"You won't come forward?" The man said again.

The three tensed they didn't know that the organization was like this. Suddenly they felt a wave of warmth brush on their minds.

**This is why I hate dealing with Hunters. Listen to me very carefully, even if they take me there's no guarantee they'll let you go off. While their distracted there'll be a portal opened, I want you to grab Roxas and go through it. It'll close the instant so be quick. **There was no mistaking it, it was Naminé.

'Why don't you tell Roxas to just go, we're members they'll let us go.' Sora thought.

**If that gun pointing at you hasn't convince you of their twisted minds, I don't know what will Human. **Naminé made a crude point. The other two knows that she was talking to someone and now they know it was Sora.

'Alright, but why do we have to grab Roxas?' Sora thought.

**You think he'll leave quietly. He'll be stubborn about it, that's why I want you take him. I'll make him sleep so he's easy to carry. **Naminé said and stepped forward. **Make no mistake if something happens to him, there will be bloodshed.**

Naminé walked forward.

"Naminé…" Roxas said stepping forward.

Sora halted him and said; "Don't move Roxas…"

The man then shifted the gun from them to Naminé… Roxas felt sleepy all of a sudden. Then it hit him, Naminé was making him sleep. He tried to fight the compulsion.

"Stubborn…" Naminé said as a lance appeared at her hand. And a portal appeared beside the four. "Grab him and leave."

"Don't let them get away." The man said.

The others were making their way but Naminé then looked at the sky and suddenly it released a lightning bolt and struck the sands near them. The men backed off. Sora and the other two grabbed Roxas and headed for the portal.

"Where is this headed?" Sora asked.

"A safe haven… Castle Oblivion…" Naminé said.

"What?!" Sora said shocked. The name certainly didn't sound safe.

"Go!!!" Naminé yelled and used her powers and pushed them through the portal.

At Castle Oblivion…

Kairi was at the great hall when the doors suddenly opened and a girl with raven hair and eyes were white irises indicating the girl was blind.

"Judge Kairi…" The girl shouted out.

"What is it, Yume?" Kairi asked looking at the girl, wondering what was wrong.

"It's Naminé…" Yume said then they felt a portal opened nearby and that the portal was actually created by Naminé.

Kairi immediately burst through the doors, worried about Yume's tone of voice when she said of Naminé's name.

The three noticed they were in a different place like in a castle of a kind; the ceiling was a huge mirror. And it seemed they were in the lobby. The place was eerily quiet.

"Naminé!!!" Roxas yelled and ran for the portal the last thing he saw before the portal closed was Naminé's back. She turned her head and looked at him and smiled before she was shot. "No!!!"

The portal disappeared and Roxas smacked on the wall. "No… open it. Naminé!" he yelled out smacking the wall then sliding off.

Suddenly two male Darkonians came to one of the doors. A young man with blonde hair and a younger one with a tail on his back…

(A/N: Maybe you could guess who they are.)

"Who goes there?" The older one asked as a sword appeared on his hand.

"Humans… How did they get here?" The younger one said as a pair of twin daggers appeared on his hands.

"Who are you?" The older one demanded ready to strike.

"Wait! She said it was a safe haven. We didn't know how the portal manage to get us here, Naminé just said to pass through." Sora panicked, raising his hands.

"Lady Naminé…" The younger one said. "Where is she?"

"She's…" Riku said but before he could finish Kairi had appeared at the railings on the second floor.

"Where's Naminé?" Kairi yelled.

"Like I was saying she brought us here or rather forced us, here." Riku said hands still rose. "Can we put our hands down now?"

"Lower your weapons." Kairi said as she jumped off from the second floor and headed for Roxas.

"Roxas…" Kairi called.

"I can't feel her. How come I can't feel her?" Roxas said tears continuously falling from his eyes. "What's happening, I can't stop crying…"

"It's the effect, you couldn't feel her presence, and you're devastated over it. It'll pass in a while." Kairi said kneeling to be in level with him. "What happened?"

Roxas recalled and Kairi got the image of events from him. The image was then played in the mirrors for everyone at Castle Oblivion to see.

"It's Seymour… That ass doesn't know when to quit." The older man said.

When they saw what happened in the end, the aura of tension could be felt through the entire castle.

"Niaga ton! Nmad!" The younger one said.

"Tidus, Zidane join the search party." Kairi said.

The two looked at Kairi saluted the way of the Slayers while saying; "Yes, Judge Kairi." A portal then appeared behind the two and they went through it.

"Come on Roxas…" Kairi said.

"Judge Kairi…" A boy with brunette hair and raven eyes came through one of the doors.

"Denzel, open a portal to the throne room." Kairi said she didn't know what to do. Something had happened before she came out to the lobby. Colors had started to spread on her sight. She looked over her shoulder and wondered which of the Humans it was… Her Significant-other…

Denzel opened a portal and helped Roxas stand up and guided him through it.

"Come you have a lot of explaining to do." Kairi said and passed through the portal.

"Should we go?" Rinoa asked.

"It's as if we have any choice." Sora said and went through, the others followed him.

Back at Destiny Islands…

Tifa and the other four Slayers were searching for traces of where they could've taken Naminé.

"What was that thing they shot her with?" Zidane said nonchalantly. "It's wouldn't be nothing if she knocked down."

"A sort of drug, perhaps…" Tidus said.

"No it couldn't be. We're immune to does kind of things, and for goodness sake, it's not easy for us to block out." Tifa said worried to what had happened. "I really have a bad feeling about this." She said looking at the ominous dark clouds in the sky. It hasn't cleared up ever since Naminé was taken and that was something they worry about.

Back at Castle Oblivion…

Kairi had made herbal drink for the guest. Even with the chaos of Naminé's disappearance happening around them, she can't ignore the four people Naminé sent there. Especially Roxas who was still trying to calm down, she it was an effect of Naminé's. A Significant-other cannot stay still knowing there other half is in danger.

Kairi then served them the drink. She carried one for Roxas first then served the other two, Rinoa and Riku. She made sure to brush herself with the boy's flesh, nothing; there was no rush of warmth. That only means.

Kairi stared at the brunette boy standing by the darkened window. She grabbed the last tea and approached him slowly.

Sora was worried. If something happens to Naminé, he won't be able to forgive his self. It was his fault that she was captured. He couldn't believe he was a part of that society. 'Naminé was right about them, they didn't care whether the person was innocent or not, their just a bunch of lunatics.' He thought bitterly.

"Drink…" A serene voice from behind him said.

Sora turned around and saw Kairi holding out a cup of tea on a saucer, fancy… "No, I don't drink tea, I prefer coffee."

"It's herbal drink it'll calm your nerves." Kairi insisted. "You need it."

Sora looked at her then sighed as he reaches for the saucer of drink. His fingers brushed against hers and felt the sudden warmth his body was in. The cup shook and some had fallen on the marble floor.

"Sorry…" Sora muttered ignoring the feeling off.

"You should take a seat." Kairi said and motioned her hand to where the others are.

Sora nodded and walked off sipping from the drink. A wave of calmness came before him. 'She's right, this is calming my nerves.' He thought.

"Are you feeling alright Roxas?" Sora asked as he took a seat.

"A little, this drink is helping me calm down." Roxas said.

"Look Roxas, I'm sorry about Naminé, I didn't know…" Sora said trying so hard to find the right words.

"Forget it. Naminé knows what she was doing and what she was getting herself into." Roxas said. "She always makes sudden decisions when something just spurts out at the moment. I don't know how she could just do something like that."

"Naminé is used to it, being the Judge for far too long. She has built a sense of sudden making decision, although most of it is quite risky… Especially to herself..." Kairi said.

Silence reined on them until Roxas broke it. "Is it possible for Naminé to turn Vampire?"

Kairi shook her head and said; "I do not know. I have never heard of a Darkonian turning when they found their Significant-others, but then we have never seen a Darkonian and their real Significant-others mingle with each other." She looked at Sora then at Roxas and said; "You and Naminé are actually the first ones I've seen and I might say it's quite hilarious now that I remember that." She said trying to lessen the tension from Roxas.

Roxas choked his drink; "Please let's not remember that."

"Whatever you say..." Kairi said.

The air of calm then was interrupted as Tifa connected with her.

**Kairi we found where Naminé is being held. **Tifa said.

"They found where she was being held." Kairi said as a portal appeared nearby.

"Wait I'm coming…" Roxas said.

"No, you stay here." Kairi said. "We don't even know what they are doing to her." She said.

"The more I should come. I'm worried about her." Roxas said.

"And since it's our fault she got captured we're going as well." Sora said.

"Humans, you don't really know what you're asking for." Kairi said and with a defeated sigh she added; "Come then…"

They went through the portal.

Meanwhile at a laboratory…

Five Slayers, Tifa, Zidane, Tidus and two more entered the building in different locations.

**There's something wrong with the place. **Zidane voiced out.

**I know. **Tidus responded. **It's so quiet and… Do you smell blood?**

The scent of blood was definitely leaking throughout the building. The five Slayers were alarmed, something was amiss and they didn't like what it was.

Kairi and the others have arrived outside the said location. The three didn't recognize the place but then they weren't surprised by that fact. Roxas was so worried that he so wanted to go inside but was halted by Kairi.

"Something's not right. I can smell blood leaking throughout the building." Kairi said.

"Something must've happened to her." Roxas said more worried.

"I'm more worried about what's happening inside." Kairi said. "Stay here." She said with a firm compelling voice and ran inside the building, a flowery keyblade in hand.

**Tifa… **Kairi called out through the mind bond all Darkonians share. There was no response however.

Kairi became agitated and headed upstairs and found dead people. She walked carefully scanning the area, expecting the presence of a Vampire, but found nothing.

"Is it a Lord Vampire?" Kairi muttered.

Lord Vampires have long been since they've turned and are quite more difficult to hunt. Kairi came around the fifth floor, still couldn't find anything, until she recognized someone slumped on the floor.

"Tidus!" Kairi hurried over him.

Tidus was badly wounded and have a fatal wound that a mere Human would never survive.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Lady Naminé… She's…" Before Tidus could finish a fast silhouette came from behind and struck Kairi.

Kairi quickly turned around and was ready to counterattack and her eyes widened. There in front of her was Naminé, but something was different about her, something was off. Her black dress was covered in blood and she had no use of weapon. Her hands were however covered in blood.

"Sister…" Kairi called dreading of what was happening. "You can't be…" But before she could finish Naminé started off her.

Outside the laboratory…

"What's taking so long?" Roxas said pacing around.

"Maybe they're just having a difficult time finding her. There could be a lot of guards you know." But Sora knew the truth. These so called Slayers could find what they were looking for so easily, without much trouble from anyone.

"I just hope they find her quick, so we could get out of here. I don't like this place." Rinoa said looking at the darkened sky.

Riku however had dozed off sitting, when suddenly he woke up in a snapped. "Shit!!!"

"What's wrong?" Sora said knowing that Riku had one of those dreams.

Riku looked at Roxas worried. Suddenly two figures came crashing out from the fifth floor window.

"What was that?" Rinoa said and they went off to look.

Outside the main building they saw Kairi down on the ground trying to stand up. She was wounded badly.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Their attention then shifted to the other figure. The sudden change didn't go unnoticed and Roxas was feeling a sudden emotion of heaviness in his heart as he looked at the figure standing in strange way. The look of ethereal and grace that she always have was no more and instead was replaced by something else, an evil aura, her black dress covered in blood and so were her hands. Her head was looking down so her face was out of sight.

"Naminé…" Roxas said stepping closer because he couldn't help it, afraid of what he would find in her eyes.

"Don't go near her!!!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas halted and Naminé looked up and everyone saw it in her eyes, the change she took. Her eyes once blue and serene, was now glowing crimson. The color of madness… of Malice…

* * *

Orika: *Squeals* what exactly happened to Naminé? What is gonna happen now?

Vampire Orika: You should know you're the one writing it.

Orika: Oh be quiet and play along… You're such KJ…

Vampire Orika: In case you haven't notice I am dead or at least was…

Orika: Oooh, I'm nearing the climax of the story a just a few more chapters. Review please everything is welcome under the moon and stars. And please comment on the meeting of Kairi and Sora ha ha ha. I didn't exactly expect it to happen, but oh well I'm on a rave. Oh and I've posted what Naminé would look like though the image is not accurate but hey I'm not that talented in drawing: check it out at **http://writershobby(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**. I am so in need of Slayers can you guys give a suggestion, the only ones I'm familiar with are from KH 1,2 and Chain of Memories not much on the others. So sad (T_T)

On the next chapters: (Again some possibility some may or may not appear)

Riku: She needs to be stopped.

Kairi: How can you think that I'm serious? But then I'm not like Naminé who could make calm judgment at a sudden situation like this.

Sora: This is our entire fault.

Tifa: Naminé is the one whom we always fear of turning.


	12. The Other Half

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Finally… An update woohoo!

Vampire Orika: Lively…

Orika: Vampires…

A/N: _Italic _– flash back

Chapter 11: The Other-half

* * *

Roxas was sitting at the couch watching as several Slayers who had appeared at the place to help were being treated. The memory of what had happened earlier playing on his mind.

_They were all looking at the now deranged Naminé._

"_What happened to her?"_

_Roxas heard but didn't know who had asked it. Right at that moment, he felt life slipping away from him, the more he stared at Naminé. The girl he loves had been changed into something horrible, evil even. The glint on her eyes shows that she wants nothing but murder._

_Naminé sprang towards them but was blocked off by Kairi who was thrown off. Kairi stood up and raises her keyblade, but the hesitation was evident in her eyes._

"_She's gone crazy…" Riku said._

_Just then several portals have appeared and Slayers have come out._

"_Judge Kairi…" One had called out._

"_Something happened to Naminé. Try to restrain her…" Kairi had ordered. "Use any means…"_

_At the shout of the command the Slayers sprang to action surrounding Naminé. Naminé growled dangerously knowing that she was threatened. Before the fight began a series of lightning striking the ground had everyone running trying not to get hit._

_The lightnings were accurate and if not for quick reflexes the Slayers would've been struck immobilized._

_Roxas through the chaos trying to watch Naminé as possible as he can, she was too fast and she had injured several of the Slayers present. She was injured but it seems there was no show that she was feeling it at all._

_Then another lightning bolt hits the ground and the debris from the ground came striking Roxas and had managed to scratch his face, a trace of blood dripping down from his face. Sora and the others didn't escape scratches from the flying debris. The smell of fresh blood leaked in the air, the Slayers tensed and looked at the Humans._

"_Tihs! I haven't fed yet." Kairi bursts out turning her face away._

_Roxas stepped back. He had forgotten about the Darkonians feeding habits._

"_What do you mean… you haven't fed…yet..?" Sora said slowly as reality strikes. He looks at them._

_Suddenly Heartless had started to appear before them, surrounding them._

"_Run!" One of the Slayers said. "Their attracted by the smell of blood, get away from here." Evident the restraint she's doing not to go for them either._

_Without thinking twice Roxas had ran out of the place. But then he could feel that he was being chased. He knows well that the Heartless were different from a Vampire and a Darkonian. As a matter of fact Naminé had said that they were the lowest rank of predators, but that didn't mean that they couldn't capture a Human like him. More appeared in front of him blocking his way._

_Roxas stood still, he didn't get that far, when he found himself surrounded by dozens of Heartless.. No one can seem to be able to help him as the other Darkonians who tried to control their thirst detained the others while Sora and the other two weren't having any luck with the battle either. So he was left alone to defend himself. Which he can say was scaling from zero to a hundred._

_Roxas summoned the twin keyblades but they were shaking within his grasps. Just then when the Heartless got a little bit close, a swift shadow ran past between two of his attackers and had blocked his view of them. It was then he realized that Naminé had inserted herself between him and the threat to his life._

"_Naminé…" Roxas choked out, he was feeling an overwhelming joy as the blonde stood there in front of him._

_The Heartless attacked but was easily defeated by Naminé then she roared an animalistic cry… Silence then spread the battle field; the only noise to be heard was the roaring thunder from the sky._

_Roxas said slowly approaching Naminé. All eyes were on them waiting of what would happen._

_Roxas dropped the white keyblade from his hand and reached for her. His hand then touched her shoulder._

"_Naminé…" He whispered fear evident on his shaky voice._

_Then in a flash Roxas was harshly pushed to the ground Naminé hovering above him her hand in a position to kill. He closed his eyes waiting for death but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Naminé staring down at him, her hand shaking as if she's fighting someone holding it._

_Roxas then saw the shifting colors of her eyes. Red to blue, blue to red and it went on until Naminé jumped off him, her hands covering her face._

"_Naminé...!" Roxas said standing up about to go to her. He didn't care that she had almost kill him, but his heart ached the sight of her, confuse and torn. "Naminé…"_

_Naminé looked at him, her eyes had then been mismatched one red and the other blue. Kairi and the others were running towards them._

"_Roxas!" Kairi and Tifa yelled getting near them._

_That seemed to have Naminé snapped because the blue color of one eye had turned to red and she became deranged once again. She released a tormented cry and lightning bolts struck down towards the two which left them immobile. Then a portal opened and Naminé struggled to walk through it._

"_Naminé… Please…" Roxas begged holding her arm. Naminé turned around and pushed him off then left through the portal._

"Darn it. Where could that monster be off to?" Riku said.

That had irritated Roxas and he charged at Riku.

"This is your fault, and that society of yours." Roxas said pushing Riku on the floor.

The others had then appeared and halted the debacle, Tifa holding Roxas off, Sora and Rinoa holding Riku off and Kairi in the middle blocking each other's view.

"No, it's your fault to be with someone like her anyway." Riku said being held back by Sora and Rinoa.

"Stop it, Riku." Sora said calming him down.

"Did you actually see what she was capable of doing? All of the people at the building were dead." Riku said then he pointed to the injured Slayers. "Several of them are wounded, fatally might I add. If it was a normal person they would be dead in an instant. While we're here sitting our butts out, she's out there maybe killing mercilessly. We should kill her." He said out of pressure.

"You're right." Kairi said snapping out. The flower keyblade appeared at Kairi's hand then she tossed it at Riku. "Kill him then, I dare you Human." She said pointing at Roxas.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said. "What does killing Roxas have to do with anything?"

"Roxas is Naminé's Significant-other. Significant-others cannot live without the other, even in Naminé's current state… She wouldn't hesitate to go after him." Kairi said. "So go Human be like them… Be like those who were before you, torturing others to death."

"This is ridiculous." Riku said throwing the keyblade and walked off. Kairi looked down as the keyblade tossed disappeared.

"Kairi… You weren't serious were you? To allow Roxas be killed?" Tifa asked.

The room was quiet all eyes on Kairi. When she raised her face for everyone to see, blood was falling down from her face. Sora felt a pang of hurt at what he was seeing. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and he couldn't understand where the notion had come from.

"How can you think that I'm serious? But then I am not like Naminé who can make decisions at sudden times like this." Kairi said walking off. "I need time to think, on what we need to do."

Sora and Rinoa looked at Riku.

"What…?" Riku snapped.

"You're not helping Riku." Sora said and went after Kairi.

"Fine…" Riku said and walked off as well.

"Did you just see that? Judge Kairi was actually…" Zidane asked to no one in particular.

"Zidane, it was crystal clear…" Tidus said.

"What?" Roxas asked. "Is there something wrong with Kairi?"

"She just showed emotion. Darkonians who have been struck by Chromia rarely show emotions." Tifa said. "Unless…"

Then it suddenly hit Roxas. "You're saying Kairi has found her Significant-other." He stated.

"But who is it?" Zidane asked.

Roxas was thinking for a while. "I think I may have an idea who." And Roxas was looking at Sora who had disappeared following Kairi.

Riku seemed too had wandered off at the second floor, he opened a door and found a large bathing pool. He walked at the edge and sat Indian style. He raked his hair with his hand; he screwed up that was the only thing in his mind.

He didn't mean to burst out like that. He was just looking for someone to blame, because he know that if there was anyone to blame on this, it was them. If they didn't confront Naminé, then she wouldn't have been captured and had suffered only God knows how much.

"You're not supposed to be here." A feminine voice said.

Riku turned around and saw a girl in a white dress. Her hair was raven and her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they were.

"What something wrong with me being here." Riku said and looked at the girl more closely. "Sorry I'm leaving right now."

"Let me escort you to the lower floor." She said.

As they were walking Riku was thinking about something. He found it strange that the girl was here on the second floor when there was a stir going on.

"There is a difference for those who are staying in the ground floor from we who are staying in the upper floor." She said.

"What's the difference?" Riku asked curious. 'Is it some kind of guard duty?' He thought.

"Not really. But we who are staying in the upper floors are dangerous around others." The girl said.

"Why?" Riku asked looking at her. He hasn't seen her open her eyes he guessed that she was blind.

"Because…" The girl said then opened her eyes and looked at Riku. He had seen the white irises of her eyes until they turned crimson red, the same as Naminé's eyes. "When a Darkonian stays in the upper floors, it indicates that he or she is close to turning Vampire. It will only be a matter of time."

They had reached the stairs.

"That is why the upper floors are forbidden for anyone." She said.

"Are you gonna turn just like Naminé?" Riku asked.

"Like Lady Naminé… No, Lady Naminé cannot turn she has found her Significant-other you see, so it's an impossibility, though it's not impossible for one to run mad when tortured so severely." She said.

"I'm sorry." Riku said.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know." She said.

"If only I'd seen much sooner maybe then." Riku said.

"Just because you had the power to see doesn't mean you can change anything." She said.

"Are you saying to just stand back and watch?" Riku asked his tone hardened.

"No… All I'm saying is that even if we try to interfere and change things, you cannot stop the inevitable." She said. "It'll happen one way or another."

Then they reached the door to the ground floor. The girl opened the door and motion for Riku to go.

"So you're saying that you can also see things?" Riku asked.

"My vision is more frequent than yours and I do not sleep to see them." She said.

"That's a good thing then, you know what will happen." Riku said.

"Having a vision isn't always a blessed thing especially when the inevitable happens to be seeing a love one die among them." She said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" Riku asked.

"It's Yume." She said and left.

Roxas was walking the long corridor thinking of what had just happened. Naminé had hesitated, that means she can still be saved. But the question was how.

Just then Riku had walked in at the corridor. He and Roxas had a long stare.

"Sorry about what happened. I guess I was just a little freaked out." Riku said.

"I understand. I was just a little frustrated." Roxas said. "Where have you been?" He asked to change the subject.

"At the second floor…" Riku said.

Roxas then remembered that Naminé had said something about going to the second floor.

"No one's allowed to go to the second floor." Roxas said.

"I know I met a girl who said the same thing." Riku said. "So… All of them who are close to turning isolate themselves at the second floor."

"Upper floors… It wasn't the second floor only. Naminé said something about that." Roxas said then he remembered one conversation they had when he was a kid and Naminé was putting him to sleep.

"_So you live in a big castle?" Little Roxas said._

"_That's right…" Naminé said._

"_Where was your room?" He asked._

_Naminé had smiled then looking outside his bedroom window. "At the highest floor…"_

"Naminé said her room had been at the highest floor." Roxas said then he quickly headed to the great hall.

Kairi had been sitting on the throne thinking while Sora was by the window. Just then the door opened and Roxas came in.

"Kairi…" Roxas said.

"What is it?" Kairi said not looking at him.

"Can you take me to Naminé's room?" Roxas asked.

"Naminé's room..? Why?" Kairi asked taken a back as he looked at Roxas.

"I just wanted to see it." Roxas said.

"But, her room's…" Kairi said and shifted her gaze away.

"In the highest floor, I know she told me once." Roxas said then wondered something. "How many Darkonians are staying on the highest floor?"

"Darko-what?" Sora asked wondered what the word meant.

Kairi cleared her throat and said; "Naminé was the only one who remained on the highest floor. No one dared go near that floor." She then stood up and went near an oblong human sized mirror decorated with old sturdy wood that been oriented with gems around it. "Come let me show you." She disappeared in the mirror, Roxas and Sora walked behind her.

The mirror brought them to a very white hallway. Roxas noticed there had only been one room and it was at the far end of the hallway. They walked the two looking around their surroundings. Nothing much except for the white pillars, the white walls and the white candles that light the hallway. The only thing that contrasted the white surroundings was the windows.

"Is it just me or is everything around here white." Sora said breaking the silence.

"Naminé preferred her prison to be white." Kairi said.

"Prison?" Roxas echoed.

"Yes, she calls this place prison. As you can see there are no stairs leading here. The only way to get here is through that mirror." Kairi said looking back at the mirror. "She had isolated herself here ever since that day, when she had given me the title and responsibility as Judge. That's how close she was to turning." She said and they reached the door to Naminé's prison.

Kairi opened the door and let them in. Roxas was awed at what he saw, his lips slightly parted.

Sora whistled at what he was seeing and said; "Wow, are all of this her creations? It's kind of creepy." He said looking at the drawings and canvases of Roxas. "It's like a stalker's hobby."

Roxas looked walked around the room looking at his portrait. Sora's right he should be feeling creepy but he wasn't, instead he felt a bit happy.

"You say that because you don't understand the joy it is to find a Significant-other, after waiting for so long, dreaming of it for almost an eternity in nothing but a gray dull world." Kairi said. "You know… That day when she came to the great hall I was surprised."

Then the window showed the scene. Naminé came in through a dark portal her face stoic and void of emotion...

"Naminé…" Kairi's voice was heard. "Did something happen?"

"Yes…" Naminé said heading to the window looking outside then her faced turned and was looking at them. "I never felt so alive." The scene then froze like a portrait.

Roxas went near the window and touched the frame of Naminé's face.

"It was the first time I've seen her smile." Kairi said. "Naminé had already fallen to chromia before I came to be. It was like a miracle and it's because of Naminé finding you that have given the rest hope that will find our own Significant-others. We will find a way to bring her back. Come on Sora let's leave Roxas alone."

The two then left. Roxas then sat at the chair looking at the current drawing Naminé was making. He then leaned his head on the table and fell asleep.

"Roxas…" A familiar serene voice called. "Roxas… Open your eyes." She called.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a different place. His surroundings have changed. But it was a beautiful place. There was a very huge tree and glowing orbs floated everywhere. The night was serene.

"Roxas…" A voice behind him called.

Roxas turned around and saw Naminé sitting on one of the large roots of the tree. She was wearing a white sunny dress and a pair of white sandals.

"Naminé…" Roxas called joy evident in his voice as he walked to her, but halted midway. He noticed something different about her. Her eyes were glowing blue in which reminded him of Naminé's crimson glowing eyes. "Naminé…" He repeated unsure of himself.

The blue eyed Naminé smiled and said; "I wanted to meet you at least once."

"Meet me? But…" Roxas said but was cut off when Naminé placed her index finger to her mouth making the silence sign.

"I am Naminé… The other Naminé..." Naminé said. Confusion dawned on Roxas' face. "The other-half living within you…"

* * *

Orika: Now what does that mean?

Vampire Orika: I have no idea, Mortal.

Orika: *Sigh* No life as always. Anyways here is another chapter. School is finally out for a while anyway. Summer classes starts at April which is just a few weeks away. I so want to die.

Vampire Orika: Let me help you then, Mortal.

Orika: No, thanks… Anyways Review please I love you guys.


	13. A Darkonian's Tale

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Finally finished. It took quite long since I've been revising the tale of the origin of the Darkonians.

Vampire Orika: Liar…

Orika: Am not, I've been doing research at other mythologies and culture beliefs in the internet.

Vampire Orika: There's nothing in the internet about Darkonians. You made the beings yourself.

Orika: I know that's not what I was talking about… Oh just read it and find out.

Vampire Orika: Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Darkonian's Tale

Previous Chapter: "I am Naminé… The other Naminé..." Naminé said. Confusion dawned on Roxas' face. "The other-half living within you…"

"Living within me?" Roxas echoed.

"Yes… Darkonians live with their other half living in somebody else." Naminé said. "It is the life a Darkonian like us have. That is why Malice comes to us because we aren't whole beings."

"But why me?" Roxas asked now wondering if there was some requirement needed to be a Significant-other and the thought that he wasn't able to protect her. "Why can't it be someone who's stronger who can protect you?"

"I'm afraid that is something only Yggdrasil can answer." Naminé said looking up.

"Yggdrasil… You mean the World Tree…" Roxas said looking up. "This enormous tree is Yggdrasil?"

The tree huge and was reaching the heavens and was surrounded was glowing and was surrounded by glowing orbs indicating that it was no ordinary tree.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked now that he noticed it. He didn't think they were in Castle Oblivion anymore.

"At the sanctuary of life, where all life is connected and the place of my birth… Sanctuaria…" Naminé said.

Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion…

Sora was humming, near a window at the throne room out of boredom. The Darkonians were trying to locate Naminé and he and his friends were to stay put seeing that they knew what was going on and where not allowed to contact the Hunter's Guild as it might escalate things. But it didn't mean that the Guild couldn't contact them, as Sora heard his mobile phone ringing.

Sora quickly took it out of his pocket and answered before Kairi or a Darkonian takes it from him.

"Hello…" Sora said. "Cid, thank god it's you…"

"Sora where the hell are you, Riku and Rinoa are missing too. We couldn't get a hold of you guys." Cid's booming voice came in.

"Uh, well we're in a bit of a situation." Sora said as he sees Kairi coming in. "A friend of ours can't let us go. You know one of those thingies…" He said in exasperation, there's no way he can say what happened, not when he's not sure how many loonies were working at the Hunter's Guild. "What's all the drama anyway?"

"We received some interesting information at one of the branches. It seems they found some likely specimen with some unique built." Cid said eagerly. "Looks like they found an honest-to-god real Vampire, I've never seen anything like it myself."

Sora looked at Kairi who had the same confusion in her face.

"I've sent the data at your e-mail." Cid said.

"Got it…" Sora said snapping his phone shut. He then went out of the throne room with Kairi on his tail. He then soon came across Riku and Rinoa who were talking to each other. "Hey guys Cid called said something about sending me some interesting data in the e-mail."

The two looked at each other then back at Sora and said in unison; "How are we suppose to access your e-mail?"

"Oh, good point…" Sora said soberly knowing that they were in a castle.

"You can use one of our computers to access it…" Kairi suddenly said and headed in the direction of the library.

Three heads turned to her and gaped then quickly followed her. It was Sora's outburst that broke the silence.

"You have computers in here!"

"Of course what made you think we don't?" Kairi asked.

"Well, this place kind of reeks, old world." Riku said.

"It just surprised us when you said you have computers here. When there's no sign of technology in here at all. Like TV, air-cons… I haven't been in the kitchen to know what's in there." Rinoa said giving an entire explanation to their shock.

"We don't need those, kind of things. None of us stays here for long and are too busy to have leisure like watching television. As for the air-conditioner, don't need it as well." Kairi said shrugging. "You see those crystals embedded at specific locations at the ceilings?"

"Yeah, I did?" Sora said.

"Those things regulate the temperature, depending to the likes of the person occupying the room." Kairi said.

"So, those crystals aren't decorations, but there like air-cons?" Rinoa was the one who asked.

"That's right, in a way." Kairi said.

"What if, there are a lot of people in the room?" Sora asked.

"Then the crystals will adjust the temperature in agreement with the occupants of the room." Kairi said looking at them in a way that says: 'Didn't you know that?' because clearly they didn't.

"Wow, when you say it that way, it sounds like this place is far more advance civilization than ours. Like one those sci-fi books." Riku said.

"Yeah, only old world yet advance." Rinoa echoed.

"Naminé designed it that way." Kairi said as they reached the library doors.

They then entered the library and headed to the backroom. In which brought another shock to the trio. The computer room as labeled by the door composes of long rectangular tables with laptops the first and second floor of the room.

"Woah, check it out. This one is Bios, there's Fujitsu too. This one's an Acer, and that one's a Toshiba… Cool a Mac… Hey, it's the laptop I want." Sora said checking every laptop at the table.

Kairi was just watching him with smile twinkling in her eyes.

"Sora, stop acting like a child in a candy store..." Rinoa said embarrassed by Sora's childish antics.

"Oh, come on Rinoa. You have to admit this is sort of cool." Sora said.

"I do have to admit it is." Riku agreed looking at a particular one.

"At least don't show it like you've never seen one before." Rinoa said.

"What's with all the laptops anyway? I figured the computer you were talking about were desktops. It's the usual kind they have at libraries." Riku said.

"Naminé said there too spacious and too many wirings. At least with these, they can be easily moved around the room. Not that we used them too much anyway." Kairi said. "And as for the brands Naminé couldn't specifically pick just one so she bought at least one at every known computer brand there is."

"But aren't these expensive?" Rinoa said.

"Well, one of the advantages of beings like us is how much wealth we can accumulate within centuries." Kairi said her tone not boasting just simply stating a fact. "We do have to make a living after all."

"So, uh, how do you connect to the internet? There's no cable for phone?" Sora said. He had already opened and powered one laptop on.

(Orika: I'll let you guys imagine what laptop Sora used.)

"Oh, we don't have telephone lines; can't build pole lines in here. One must have a mobile phone in order to get contact with associates." Kairi said showing her mobile phone that was hidden in a leather pocket strapped at her thighs as she moved to one of the drawers at the far end of the room.

"What about internet connection?" Rinoa asked looking at her as she moved to Sora's side with Riku.

"We use the internet connection via universal serial bus." Kairi said.

"The what?" Sora asked.

Kairi closed the drawer and walked towards them. She then showed what she was holding.

"Oh the internet by usb…" Sora said.

"Exactly what I said…" Kairi said as she inserted it to the usb port.

"Universal serial bus… USB… Oh, I'm not really familiar with techno terms, I prefer the simplified ones." Sora said and logged on his e-mail account.

(Orika: I'll let you imagine the e-mail account as well.)

"Cid is more familiar in that area." Riku agreed but didn't admit.

Kairi peered at the screen curious at the sort of e-mails Sora receives. The e-mails were eventually a bunch of junk ranging from notices from social networks like facebook, multiply etc, daily news and a bunch of horoscopes and fortune telling.

"Hmph, Sora I'm surprised to see you actual believe in this fortune telling stuff." Rinoa said. "And I thought your mother was the only one who has gone nuts over these things."

"I'm just curious… There's nothing bad about sating curiosity." Sora grumbled scrolling for Cid's sent e-mail.

"Didn't you know the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Riku said.

"Yes, but they also said that cats have nine lives." Sora said.

"You're not a cat Sora." Rinoa pointed out.

"I know but you guys were the one who compared me to a cat." Sora mumbled. "It's just simple curiosity, geez."

"If you're really that curious, I can give you a divination if you like." Kairi said.

"A divination..?" Sora asked.

"Yes, fortune telling, you were curious about it. Although a Darkonian's way of foretelling is different from gypsies, genuine or fakes. A normal person can't really tell if they are who they say they are now a days." Kairi said.

"A Divination… That'll definitely help. Maybe then we can kick out that fake spiritualist." Sora said.

"Sora, there it is." Riku said before Sora skipped on it.

Sora scrolled up then clicked on the file and downloaded it.

"Let's connect it to the projection to see it more clearly." Kairi said.

"Why are you joining on this?" Riku asked.

"This could somehow lead us to Naminé. It'll be a big help if it can." Kairi said.

"Oh…" Riku said just then portals started appearing and Darkonians came swarming in.

They all watched and waited as Kairi and Tifa set the laptop at the projector. Then Sora opened the files one by one. There were medical notes scanned in an image but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the x-ray kind of images only there were no bones showing just the shape of a body and a bunch of spheres inside the body shape.

"What the hell is that?" Riku echoed the questions in their minds.

"I'll call Cid and ask him." Sora said calling Cid's number.

"Kairi is that, what I think it is?" Tifa asked.

"I think so…" Kairi replied.

"Hello… Cid, what the heck is this?" Sora said. "I can't understand this image at all. It looks like some sort of x-ray something. What's that, wait I'll put you on speaker phone so the others can hear." He said and switched the cellphone on speaker mode.

"Do ya hear me? Amazing isn't it. It's actually an x-ray of a girl they captured." Cid said.

The three stiffened at the mentioned of a girl. All thought of one person: Naminé…

"The x-ray shows no bones, so they put her into other scanning tests. All results were the same, no bones, and no organs, nothing except those orb things at the different areas of the body." Cid said, suddenly the door opened and came in Roxas, he stared at the projection. "They tried the device for the heartbeat and strangely it found a normal heart rate of a person. I'd say we may have found an honest-to-god real Vampire."

Sora couldn't speak, it was so strange. How could a person move without bones or anything at all in the body but found a heart beat?

"But how can a person move without anything inside the body?" Rinoa said puzzled as well.

"That's a good question we can ask them." Cid said.

"How about blood samples?" Riku said.

_Tifa, blood sample. _Kairi sent with alarm.

_We made sure to collect them and erased any kind of data they have. _Tifa reassured.

_Then how did they manage to send this?_ Kairi sent.

"No, they didn't give any, we'll contact them and ask for it. You kids report here as soon as you can got it…" Cid said then the call ended.

"Ummm… please don't tell me the girl Cid was talking about was…" Sora then left off seeing that Roxas was within hearing range. "No, it can't be, because there's no way its possible right?" He said looking at Kairi, expecting her to what? Laugh and say it was a mistake. Anything as long as it was denial in what they were seeing in the projection.

But Kairi didn't deny it, instead she confirmed it; "It is Naminé…"

The Darkonians faces became grave.

"How is that possible? Exactly like Rinoa asked; how can someone walk without any bones to support it?" Riku said looking at the other Darkonians to question it as well.

But no one said anything, meaning they know what was about and they didn't.

"It's because she's a Darkonian." Roxas said his eyes never leaving the images.

"Yes, but not just a Darkonian an Original one, how did you know about that?" Kairi asked.

"Naminé told me, the other-half within me." Roxas said.

"What's an Original Darkonian?" Sora asked.

"Let's move to the throne room and I'll tell you. The rest of you continue the search." Kairi said dismissing the other Darkonians.

"Is it wise to tell them?" Tifa asked before she left. Although it was a simple question, the spoken challenge cannot be missed by other Darkonians.

"I think Naminé would do the same, seeing that the half living within Roxas has already mentioned it." Yume was the one who answered the spoken challenged dismissively.

The others took a seat once they reached the throne room and were served tea by Kairi.

"Kairi if I were to be x-rayed would they find something like that in me?" Roxas asked.

"Not exactly, your bones would appear and other organs in scans as this Cid mentioned earlier. However they'll come across orbs as well, a few of them but very little unlike the once they found in Naminé's." Kairi said pointing at the printed copies of the images and other results. "They'll eventually dismiss it as some sort of technical error in the machine."

Kairi then took a sip at her tea stalling time. "What exactly did she tell you?"

Roxas put his cup at the table and looked at the paintings surrounding the throne room that he didn't pay attention too before.

The paintings were of ethereal places with one common thing a certain tree was portrayed and somehow the paintings indicated it were no ordinary tree.

"That Darkonians were originally born from Yggdrasil." Roxas said.

"Yggdrasil? What's that a baby making machine of some sort?" Sora blurted, in which the two choked they drinks at the bluntness ignorance.

"Sora you should pay more attention at literature classes." Riku said.

"In Norse Mythology they spoke of a tree that connects three different worlds, in the Bible it mentioned of a tree guarded by angels at the Garden of Eden." Kairi said looking at the painting. The others looked at it as well. "Other religions spoke of a tree that somehow resembles the others in a way. The tree is called by many names: Tree of Life, World Tree, Cosmic Tree, Ashvasta but the most commonly known to us Darkonians is Yggdrasil."

"Where is it located?" Sora asked.

"Records states differently as to where it really is. Simply to put it, nobody really knows or that if the tree even really exists." Rinoa said.

"It does exist." Roxas said certain of what he said. "And the Darkonians know where it is, and how to get to that place." He said and looked at Kairi.

"I see you've been to Sanctuaria, Naminé perhaps." Kairi said. "Although I don't understand why she took you there now when there were plenty of chances that she could have…"

"About the Darkonians being born in Yggdrasil?" Rinoa said leading the conversation back.

"Yes… Like others it was a myth. Our myth was believed that we Darkonians came from Yggdrasil itself. That our existence had begun at Yggdrasil's branches." Kairi said.

"Does that mean you're a fruit? That you're edible?" Sora asked.

Roxas, Rinoa and Riku all stared at Sora.

"What I was just asking." Sora whined.

"The fruits of Yggdrasil are not like others. They are not just fruits there life force known to create other Beginnings, worlds in Human terms. But no, not fruits, but dews…" Kairi said recalling the tales. "Life force in the form of dew in the leaves of the tree high up in the sky, when it drops it indicates the birth of a Darkonian. A Darkonian who was born in Sanctuaria is known to be an Original Darkonian."

"You mentioned about Naminé being an Original Darkonian. Does that mean you're an Original Darkonian as well?" Sora said.

Kairi looked away; "No, I'm not."

"But you're her younger sister, are you not?" Riku said. "I can even see the resemblance."

"Let me tell you were it all started, our original home, Endelnia." Kairi said.

"Edelnia is known as the Land of Endless Nights as the light never made its way there. It is where all Darkonians reside. A beautiful place field with natures wonders because we can communicate with nature naturally.

We can travel to different Beginnings. The Significant-others at the time are within easy reach and are easily found. Until suddenly the Darkonians couldn't find their Significant-others anymore and are living in a dull gray world, others return to Yggdrasil or else turn Vampire.

They all lost hope until one Darkonian returned from his travels and brought his Significant-other but was not a Darkonian but of a different race.

The Darkonians were alarmed but went to other worlds in search of their Significant-others, in which were successfully found. And they began living new lives.

But of course as a problem was solved another came. We call it the Dark Ages were the portals connecting the Beginnings were destroyed by Dark Magic rendering us without access to the other Beginnings. It became a big dilemma as our Darkonians were coming to extinct and no newborns came.

Then the Darkonians found a way to find a Significant-other for them or rather to say make two Darkonians a Significant-other to each other. It was through that method Darkonians came to live by but the only complication was Darkonian women came to labor for birth. And their bodies form the same as a living creature does; bones and organs were formed. And they have lost their ability to connect with nature and have begun to learn to will them instead in the form of magic.

It is the life they came to live by many years passed. Nobody questioned the method until a Royalty did, a Princess. She was on her year to take the ritual but she questioned, how the method will affect her real Significant-other.

Nobody really knows, but somehow the Princess came with the answer. An answer no one came up with, when they all know Significant-others cannot live with each other. A simple answer: "No, Darkonian can live without the other." So it stands to reason that they will follow them to the other side when they can't feel them anymore.

The Princess then refused to take the ritual but was reasoned with every single day to take it. For her future, a bright future for the royal family and the Darkonians the Princess eventually agreed.

They all thought that she agreed accordingly but the day of the ritual, when the male Darkonian said his oath, their life together living in the light of each other and the magic that would bind them together forcefully in a cup containing his blood for her to drink, to take into her system that she will be forever his and hand it to her. She held the cup with trembling hands raised it up to her lips but dropped it before the blood could reach her lips. Everyone was alarmed especially the king and queen, saying that everything will be alright. She shook her head her mind made up. She began to chant the words that would send her back to Yggdrasil. With tears in her eyes, her words before she completed the chant that resigned her back to Yggdrasil:

"Living with a Significant-other, other than mine alone will be but living in a dark Beginning. Sending him in a Beginning of loneliness and sadness is far worst than giving myself up to Malice."

She shimmered away returning to Yggdrasil."

Kairi sighed after the long story. "After that, some Darkonians began to question the method and have doubts in taking it. We who refused have called it a taboo and have named it the Forbidden Binding."

Everyone was silently listening never saying a word. Then Sora raised his hand as if reciting a question.

"Yes..?" Kairi said.

"The Princess story was a little bit too detailed." Sora said.

Rinoa and Riku eventually agreed and said their doubts if the story was true.

"It is true." Roxas said.

"How can you be sure?" Riku asked. "The story is quite farfetched if you ask me, now that Sora pointed it out." He added.

"Because the Princess who questioned the method, who was the first to refuse to undergo it, the one who chose to return to Yggdrasil instead of being forced to take somebody else's Significant-other…" Roxas trailed off leaving the suspense in the air. He then looked at the throne and said; "The Princess was Naminé herself."

* * *

Orika: So what do you think too much drama at the ending? Is the tale of the origin of the Darkonians a little too much, should I change it?

Vampire Orika: Indecisive Mortal.

Orika: Hey at least I'm asking for improvement. I love writing this one very much. I'm thinking of making an original story of this, though I won't have too much time on it.

Vampire Orika: Again indecisive Mortal…

Orika: Whatever Vampires… Review please everything is accepted under the sun and moon.


	14. See You Soon

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: Another update… I'm so happy.

Vampire Orika: …

Orika: Hey why are you so quiet today?

Vampire Orika: …

Orika: Hello am I talking to anyone…

Vampire Orika: Hyper mortal, so headache.

Orika: I didn't know Vampires get headache.

Vampire Orika: Be quiet so loud.

Orika: Fine then on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 13: See You Soon

Previous Chapter: "Because the Princess who questioned the method, who was the first to refuse to undergo it, the one who chose to return to Yggdrasil instead of being forced to take somebody else's Significant-other…" Roxas trailed off leaving the suspense in the air. He then looked at the throne and said; "The Princess was Naminé herself."

Everyone was quiet. Sora then looked at Kairi. She nodded in confirmation.

"The Witch as they branded her was like a shame to the Royal Family. But if you ask any Darkonian in here, she had done the most honorable thing." Kairi said.

"You think Naminé had done the right thing?" Riku said. "After all they were only doing it in order to avoid extinction. And she doesn't really have any proof that this Significant-others have been committing suicide."

"Naminé had seen the proof and that was why she was hesitant." Kairi said. "And refused later on…"

"But if she did then why didn't she showed them?" Rinoa asked. "They would've listened to her then."

"She can't show them and let the once who had undergone the method to carry the burden of the truth." Kairi said and looked at Rinoa. "They didn't know anything of the effect at the time they had taken the method."

"But what about the others?" Sora asked.

"They have been told, the decision is up to them. The good and bad of a deed is nothing but an illusion depending on the person's perspective on the situation." Kairi said. "A child who had been taught to do something bad may think that the deed is but good or normal since nobody told him it was bad. Guilt will only attack a person if he can define the right from wrong depending on what he was taught."

"That's why Naminé didn't provide any proof. She knows the kind of guilt it would put the entire Darkonians at Endelnia." Roxas said. "They would start blaming each other and it would lead to chaos. That's why instead she left the question hanging unanswered, never telling them anything."

"Because she wanted the others to find the answer and judge it for themselves." Sora said.

"Wait a minute. There's something I'm not getting." Rinoa said scratching her head. "You said Naminé returned herself to Yggdrasil, which means she's dead right? Then what is she doing here alive and breathing?"

"I never said anything about death. A Darkonian's life is an endless cycle. Once we find our Significant-others we can return to Yggdrasil because we are whole, then we are reborn once again of course it takes years." Kairi said sipping in her drink. "In Naminé's case she wasn't whole at the time so she may have returned to Sanctuaria but she cannot merge herself back to Yggdrasil. Naminé spoke that complication as well. Will Yggdrasil be willing to take back the two halves that have been forced to fit together?"

"My head is pounding from the many complications." Sora said. "And I still don't get half of it. So you say you Darkonians don't die exactly?"

"That's right." Kairi simply said.

"Then are you saying that Vampires are impossible to kill as well?" Riku asked his tone hardened.

"Vampires are different. When a Darkonian accepts Malice they make an exchange for power." Kairi said putting down her cup.

"But you guys are already powerful, right? Why would you still want power?" Sora said rubbing his chin. "And what do you exchange for it?"

"Their life force, the very essence of who they are… They exchange the very being and are turned into something else. Of course the change does not occur instantly." Kairi said. "And our being powerful is only borrowed from nature, we do not own it. We take from nature what we call Mana Energy; it merges with us and gives us power to use them. In return we give nature our Life Energy that allows them to live on."

"Naminé mentioned that. It's like a give and take relationship between Darkonians and Nature." Roxas said. "But what happens if a Darkonian has been burned or dismembered. Although Naminé told me to stop believing in movies and stories about Vampires, I'm still a bit curious about the method of killing Vampires."

"I believe you will find out the answer to your questions soon." A voice from a sudden opened portal said. Yume stepped out and said; "I have found Naminé… She has returned to Twilight Town wreaking havoc I'm afraid."

"The residents..?" Kairi asked standing up.

"In fear and hiding, I believe some Hunters are present as well. Although no one is capable of entering the town now, it seems these Hunters are residence there." Yume said.

"I must go." Kairi said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Roxas said.

"But Roxas, Naminé is very dangerous as of right now. She is unpredictable." Kairi said.

"When exactly has she been predictable? And I am her Significant-other, I should know her better than anyone does and yet she gives me a lot of surprises." Roxas said.

"That is I'm afraid because you do not open up to her. You are afraid she might find something that she cannot accept. So she says…" Kairi said. "Even then she just waited until you will go to her of your own free will. She understands you because for one she also had the same fear that you will not accept her because she is different from you, that you cannot accept her life style."

Roxas then remembered something Naminé said; 'I ask that you

"I guess I did… Even though I say it doesn't bother me, I guess I kind of fear her…" Roxas said.

"Then you should come. If there is anyone who can stop her, it is you." Kairi said and opened a portal.

"The others are heading there right now." Yume said. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Then they all went in the portal leaving Yume behind.

Twilight Town has been covered in dark clouds thunder echoing in the infinite horizon. No people could be seen outside the streets.

"It's like a ghost town in here." Sora said.

"It seems people are locking their selves up." Rinoa said.

Roxas peeked through a window, no one was there. The house was empty.

"No one's home..." Roxas said.

"All the houses are empty. It seems they gathered up and went to hide in one place." Kairi said.

"What's gonna happen here?" Roxas asked.

"This people cannot be involved in the affairs of Darkonians. It is better for them not knowing what is really happening around them." Kairi said.

"You think that's wise?" Riku said.

"This people are just trying to get by, they don't have to carry the knowledge that they are in constant danger all the time." Kairi said. "Last time that happened it was utter chaos, in which we Darkonians are the ones who dealt with the most damage."

"Let's head to the train." Roxas said.

"The train..?" Sora asked.

Moments later…

They arrived at Sunset Hill… The cold night had gotten colder and the thunderstorm hadn't ceased and it wasn't likely to stop any time soon.

"Okay, exactly where can we find her? Although the place is small, it's still difficult to maneuver around with this thunderstorm on high." Rinoa said.

"Can't determine her location either, the storm she created was quite powerful." Kairi said.

"She's up there." Roxas said pointing at the top of the clock tower.

"How can you be sure?" Sora asked.

"Just a feeling…" Roxas lied. It wasn't just a feeling, ever since that meeting with the Naminé at Yggdrasil, he had felt her stronger presence, like he knew where she was, but he was afraid that he could be wrong, until Yume broke the news that she was indeed in Twilight Town.

They then reached the tower clock, when something just occurred to Roxas. Kairi hadn't used a portal to fasten things, ever since they dropped off at Twilight Town.

"So you noticed." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora said.

"Is it Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"No, Naminé's ability is something that has to do with memories." Kairi said. "This is not Naminé." She said summoning her keyblade.

Roxas looked up the keyblades appearing on both hands. "She's not alone…"

"No, but I doubt she likes keeping the company as well." Kairi said.

"Are you saying there's a Vampire up there?" Rinoa said.

"A real one…" Roxas said and they all looked up.

"Well it looks like we'll be getting an experience of seeing a real live one." Sora said.

"You are not going anywhere up there." Kairi said. "Stay here."

"Like hell I would." Sora said. And they both went on a staring contest but then Sora knew he would lose since he'd rarely seen Kairi blink. "I'm going…" He stated firmly.

"Being stubborn is in our gene Kairi you might as well give in." Roxas said.

"Fine but stay close…" Kairi said and went up.

"Have I forgotten to tell you that Darkonians are quite bossy?" Roxas said and followed up.

"No… you haven't." Sora said. "And why do I get the feeling she's particular about me."

"Oh she has her reasons and I'm not telling you anything." Roxas said. "But I think you'll find out soon."

They reached the top. And it was quiet, eerily quiet.

"Naminé…" Roxas whispered.

"No, I'm afraid she's not yet here." A dark male voice said. "But I don't think I'll like her to meet up with her Significant-other, to get her in semblance of control. I prefer her wild…" That put Roxas on edge, if this man had touched her, his dead. "I'd like what she'd done with the place."

Two Vampires came about, one male and one female.

"Roxas… stay away." Kairi said charging.

"No way…" Roxas said.

"His aiming for you, we all know that Darkonians are lost forever if we never find our Significant-others. If you die then we'll lose Naminé forever." Kairi said.

"Don't worry I'll be there guiding her." The male Vampire said.

The female Vampire had gone for Kairi.

"You're not going to be so lucky." The female said.

"Dominic! Roxas don't get anywhere closer to him." Kairi said fighting off the female. "His ability is to copy an image of someone completely. If he had your image I'm sure he'll use it to Naminé." She said kicking the female away.

The female charged back at Kairi making them fall off at the bottom.

"Kairi!" Sora called after and left down.

Sora!" The two chorused but Riku had been the one to go after him, while Rinoa remained.

Rinoa found an iron rod and attacked Dominic with it but ended up being thrown in the wall and lose consciousness.

Dominic aimed his sharp talons on Roxas only to be stopped short by the twin keyblades.

"You can just give me your image and die Human. She wouldn't know the difference, plus I promise to take good care of her." His crimson eyes stared at him murderously.

"No way, besides Naminé can tell the difference, or have you forgotten that I'm her other-half." Roxas spat and maneuvered Dominic off, but got sliced in the throat in the process.

Roxas held his throat as one of the keyblades dropped from his hand and he fell down. Dominic licked the blood on the talon.

"No I haven't forgotten. That's why I'm intending to keep the life force residing in you. She wouldn't know the difference." Dominic's face and entire being had gone blurry and then, Roxas found himself facing his own image with crimson eyes. "And in her state of mind I doubt she could even recognize you."

Just then there was a sound from the outside, and Roxas knew it was Naminé.

"Na--…" Roxas tried to choke out but the numbing pain in his throat and that it was bleeding had made him difficult to form words.

"You just relax and watch. You'll have the honor of getting killed by your own Significant-other." Dominic said his crimson eyes changing to blue.

Naminé walked in from the door leading to outside the clock.

"Naminé…" Dominic said in Roxas' voice. "I'm glad you're here. This imposter just took my form and intended to manipulate you."

Naminé's blank gaze turned to Roxas. Her eyes were still crimson, and then her gaze went Dominic.

It was like what Dominic said Naminé's state made her confuse, that she couldn't recognize which was the real him. Roxas thought bitterly.

"Rox… as…" Naminé said looking back and forth.

"I'm right here Naminé…" Dominic said moving towards her a hand extended.

To Roxas' disappointment she took the hand. Then took a look at Roxas, she stepped away from Dominic and moved towards him.

Roxas suddenly had this sinking feeling that Naminé thought he was an imposter. He was supposed to be afraid but he wasn't, because he now knows his existence had been because of her. So if she kills him, he wouldn't mind, not at all, his not afraid anymore.

Roxas looked at Naminé for the last time. Naminé knelt down and he smiled at her. At that instant he saw her eyes changed to complete blue and they were glowing too.

"Vampire…" Naminé said but Roxas knows that she didn't mean him. She touched his throat and felt the warmth spreading on it and the pain had subsided. He'd missed her even though it had been just a few days, it like years to him.

"Come on Naminé let's just leave him. The sun will kill him." Dominic said.

Naminé stood up and looked longingly at Roxas before her eyes returned to its crimson color and turned around. She took Dominic's arm and edge closer.

Just then the others had returned back.

"There are two Roxas." Sora looked shocked then noticed Rinoa who was coming to, in the corner. "Rinoa!" He and Riku ran to her.

"I can't tell which of them is Dominic, he had completely copied him." Kairi said. "Naminé wait…"

"Kairi…" Naminé said and smiled her eyes still crimson. "Take care of him." She said looking at Roxas.

"Naminé…" Kairi said.

Naminé took Dominic's hand. "Let's go… Dominic…" Her grip on him hardened.

"What did you just call me?" Dominic said faced stricken.

"I cannot maintain my sanity with this tainted malice form. But I don't always intend on going down alone. You know I don't mind taking someone with me let alone a Vampire." Naminé's face looked at him her eyes reverted back to its original color. At the same time they went up in flames.

Dominic was caught up and was instantly burned to ashes.

"Naminé!" Roxas stood up to run to her but Kairi caught him.

"Take care…" Naminé said. Then her body started cracking and she shattered like a mirror, the flames disappearing altogether leaving no trace behind.

There was a moment of silence. The thunder had stopped but the dark clouds still lingers outside.

"The storm is still brewing I have to fix that." Kairi said and left with the others.

"I can't believe she did that." Riku said.

"Naminé had always done the unpredictable." Kairi said. "I should've expected it."

"What's going to happen to Roxas now?" Sora said.

The answer he got was nothing but silence…

"You're kidding right." Roxas said as he walked to where she had stood smiling at him. "After finding me, you just said you waited long for me. Don't just disappear like that. What's the point of finding me and then just go then?"

Roxas was about to cry when suddenly there was a green glow in front of him, an orb glowing green. He reached for it with both hands, and felt the warm spreading in his hands.

Roxas then smiled holding the orb close. "I see…" He said smiling.

* * *

Orika: Oh no… What's gonna happen to Roxas now and what does he mean by "I see"?

Vampire Orika: Be quiet Mortal…

Orika: Fine… I am proud to say that the next chapter will be the concluding part of this story, yay! (Hands waving in the air) What's gonna happen? Any guesses are welcome. Review please anything is welcoming under the moon and sun. Until then… (Sing song tone)

Vampire Orika: I hate Mortals, there so loud.


	15. Festivity at Castle Oblivion

Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch

By: Orika

Orika: This is it! The final chapter of Sanctuary in the Dark: Dark Witch, finally after so many years.

Vampire Orika: How long has this story been up anyway mortal?

Orika: Can't remember exactly but who cares I've finished it, finally another finished story.

Vampire Orika: Whatever mortal…

Orika: I receive some comments about the previous chapter quite hard to get. Apologies pipz I'll try to revise it then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

Epilogue: Festivity at Castle Oblivion

(Roxas' POV)

It's been three months since the incident at the clock tower Christmas is just near the corner. The storm that had been caused by Dominic and hit Twilight Town had caused greater damaged than we thought. It would seemed suspicious to anyone if the storm just suddenly disappeared only appearing and hitting Twilight Town, so Kairi eventually manipulated the storm and had it occur like an ordinary storm passing through hitting several other places before making it disappear, of course she had to lower the intensity of it, wouldn't want to make any more havoc that had been done.

Sora, Riku and Rinoa went back home, they said they'll continue attending the Hunters Guild, to know what they were really up to. They can't all be that bad besides it was only one branch. They'll try to investigate the entire history of the Guild.

And as for me...I'd gone back to school not that there's anything amiss. Classes have been suspended during the days of the storm.

Sometimes I would act like out of sorts that my friends would walk me to my street and visit me from time to time. I even get visits from Seifer which is surprising really. Even the Darkonians are visiting me from time to time bringing me food supplies. It was so strange seeing random people knocking at my door every night, those I've known, have seen and haven't yet seen. I guess they're really worried about me since Naminé's… I don't know what exactly to call it, disappearance?

I'm not entirely lonely, that green orb that had appeared after Naminé disappeared keeps me company. It somehow gave me warmth and reassurance. I talk to it every day like how I do with Naminé. Although I can't bring it to school people would notice so it just stays in the apartment waiting until I come home.

Funny sometimes I imagine the orb to be Naminé waiting for me to come home… Sometimes my imagination would expand like I was coming home from work and Naminé would be there answering the door in an apron as she was just preparing dinner. Then we would be eating in the dinner table laughing at the everyday bizarreness of life… Just like husband and wife…

I miss her very much…

(Normal POV)

It was night time at Twilight Town people were busy since it was Christmas. Roxas was just walking on his way home from a stroll around town, this time he brought the orb with him hidden in his sweatshirt. Even though he wasn't having any Christmas together with Naminé he thought of going out.

He looked at young couples he passes by and quite envious of how they would be spending time together. Naminé's idea of spending Christmas with him would to be to bring him to a wonderful place surrounded by nature's wonders.

His apartment came into view. And it wasn't only that, someone was leaning on the walls. It was a Darkonian, he started recognizing and telling whether a person was Human or not, not that he had seen other worldly creatures aside from the Darkonians.

It was Kairi, he recognized as he got closer.

"Hey Kairi, Merry Christmas, are you here to check up on me?" Roxas asked strangely she brought no food, not that he'd expect every now and then but like he said before they always brought him food.

"No, I came here to get you." Kairi said.

"Get me? Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"There's a festivity at Castle Oblivion. We've been inviting everyone we know to come join us." Kairi said. "For the first time in years we'll be getting together. The entire inhabitants of the other worldly will be gathering up in Castle Oblivion. I've invited Sora as well, might as well prepare him for what is to come." She said smiling mischievously.

"Oh… I don't know…" Roxas said.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'm sure Naminé would want you to be there," Kairi said. "Which reminds me is the orb with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Roxas said as he peered around looking for any by standers or on lookers on the windows.

"Don't worry I got it." Kairi said meaning she had taken care of Roxas' worries.

The green orb floated out of Roxas' sweatshirt and headed to Kairi. It glowed continuously as if speaking.

"Good evening, I missed you." Kairi said. Then she looked at Roxas with a quizzical expression and said; "He hasn't figure it out has he?"

The orb glowed a few times in response.

Kairi then created a portal and said; "Well, shall we?"

Seeing that there's no way he could refuse he went along. As he stepped out of the portal and was seen the Darkonians gathered around him and gave him salutations and greetings.

The celebration was held outside of Castle Oblivion. Which was a beautiful sight indeed, there was a large lake the water was so clean and beyond it at the other side of the lake was trees.

The Castle itself has been decorated from outside matching the celebration of Christmas. There was a huge rectangle filled with foods and drinks.

Roxas could tell that Darkonians and Humans weren't the only once in attendance. He could see other worldly creatures as well: Faeries, Werewolves, Dwarves, Sprites, Elves, Spiritual beings and others he couldn't identify.

"Roxas…" Sora yelled at a distance and ran to him. "Hey cousin, how are ya doing?"

Sora was of course accompanied by his friends who refused to be left alone and mingle with the other worldly creatures.

"Great…" Roxas said. "So, how's Christmas? Have you stopped aunt Sel from her schemes?"

"Nope, I'm giving up on that for awhile. I have problems of my own right now, which is school." Sora said. Then he looked around as if looking for someone and then he hooked one arm around Roxas' neck and said; "I never thought I'll live the day to see creatures I've only read in books and watch on movies and televisions."

"Yeah, quite surprising seeing them as well…" Roxas said.

They moved over the table fetching food and drinks.

"Who would've thought that our little merry making with the Darkonians would eventually allow us to walk in this bizarre world?" Riku said with sarcasm.

"Ignore Riku; he's just acting like that because some female faeries were flirting with him." Rinoa laughed.

"That's not the only thing. They don't have any booze in here, just some punches." Riku said shaking his cup in the process. "How can they call this celebration if they don't have any stronger drink?"

"Oh, we don't include any booze as you call it around here." Kairi said. "Can't have these guys running around wild, the last time we did the festivity ended in a disaster."

They sat in one of the tables eating. Kairi on the other hand enjoyed herself by watching Sora eat. Roxas has been watching people around, the orb floated in his face to get his attention.

"Oh, I was just thinking. It's kind of a bizarre thing seeing different creatures all muddle up together. I guess we can live together if only we overlook our differences." Roxas said.

"But we are living together." Kairi said. "Castle Oblivion is home not only to Darkonians but to other worldly creatures as well. You just don't see them that often. They have homes to take care off after all." She said drinking her herbal drink.

Then as the festivity was noisy it became silent as orbs of light descended from the sky like snows.

"What is it? Fireflies… No it just keeps on descending." Sora said.

"It's beautiful." Rinoa said.

"Like white Christmas…" Riku said in agreement.

"It's Mana and it's descending a plenty from the sky." Kairi said.

"What does it mean?" Roxas asked.

"It's a gift from Yggdrasil." A familiar female voice said…

"Naminé…" Roxas said and turned his head but only saw the green orb.

He frowned but then he noticed that Mana was being drawn and absorbed by the glowing green orb. The orb then floated to the sky a few feet away.

"Now watch how miracles happen." Kairi said.

Mana continued to be absorbed by the orb then suddenly black wings materialized at its back and covered it. When the wings spread it was no longer a green orb but Naminé in her usual black hunting attire only it was now mixed with white flower patterns.

Everyone clapped in amazement giving compliments at the wondrous of it. But Naminé didn't descend instead she began singing a wonderful song in a language no one is familiar with. And as she was heard her black wings had began releasing green glowing orbs and when it touched the trees and the flowers that were in hibernation because of the cold had began to bloom and brought more life to the festivity.

"Darkonians have always been amazing."

"You would never think a creature as dangerous as they are, are actually angels."

"Whoever their mates are, are very lucky indeed."

The Others as well as Humans clapped as the song ended and the wonder of nature brightened to extreme heights. When Naminé descended many Darkonians came to greet her welcome back as if she had just gone from a vacation.

"I missed you." Kairi said hugging Naminé.

"You've just voiced that out earlier." Naminé said.

"Still…" Kairi said.

Then Naminé saw Roxas and smiled.

"Dear visitors from the other Beginnings. I apologize if I'm not such a good hostess and was not present to welcome you all." Naminé said her eyes glancing at Roxas every now and then. "Now we can really begin our festivity for the night. This continuous pour of Mana is a gift from Yggdrasil, it's not only pouring here in Castle Oblivion but in other parts of the world and other Beginnings as well. We never know what we have until we realize that they are out of grasp, so we should really look around and notice. As they say the most wonderful things are those that come in simple packages. Have a wonderful night." Naminé then curtsy the old world elegance shown.

At that everyone clapped and Naminé made her way to Roxas. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the celebration from the people. Roxas couldn't say anything, he couldn't speak. He was happy so happy that he couldn't speak. Naminé brought him to the garden. She then turned around and faced him.

"Hello… I've missed you…" Naminé said embracing him. When he didn't move Naminé looked at him in alarm. "Roxas, oh my goodness did I shock you to death."

Naminé was worried that was before Roxas grabbed her and kissed like there was no tomorrow. In the nights that all she wanted was to embrace him but couldn't because of her state of form. This was something more she wanted.

Roxas then broke off breathing heavily as if he just ran a mile.

"Don't stop on my account." Naminé smiled.

"I won't…" Roxas said smiling as well. "But first what was that I saw?"

"What does being an immortal you can't comprehend. My materialized form had just been destroyed along with Dominic but it does not earn my death, instead I have returned to my pure form, a Life Force in other words.

"Why didn't you just materialize whatever it is you just did now?" Roxas said.

"Because I would need a much amount of Mana in order to materialized, unfortunately that cannot be easily gained in a few passing days. It would eventually take me a long time." Naminé explained. "But thanks to the gift from Yggdrasil I managed to accumulate the amount of Mana I need to do so."

"So that means…" Roxas said pouting, thinking about the days how he wished Naminé was there.

"That means while you were sulking telling me how much you miss me and wanted me. I was there the entire time." Naminé said. "I love the sweet cravings." She giggled.

"Not funny… Why didn't anyone tell me? I bet the entire Darkonians know what was going on." Roxas said looking back at where the party was.

"They couldn't tell you." Naminé said. "They know not to interfere, eventually we had experience once of it and the Significant-other eventually went crazy in waiting and ended up committing suicide."

"Is that the reason why they keep on visiting me?" Roxas said.

"Mostly…" Naminé said twining her fingers at his.

"One more thing what's this about Darkonians being angels I hear." Roxas asked.

"Oh that… Darkonians in the ancient tongue means Dark Angels. Ever heard about Angels in Heaven?" Naminé said in which Roxas nodded. "Well there specialties are watching over Humans such as yourself and other beings, while we Darkonians our duties is more on the Beginnings which means the World. But you don't need to ponder on that, not many know of it, to others were simply another race and prefer it that way. Now can we go back to where you left off?" She said wriggling her eyebrows back and forth.

Roxas laughed and said; "I forgot to get you a present I was supposed to but I didn't know…" He was then silenced by Naminé's pointing finger on his lips.

"As I said the most wonderful things are those that come in simple packages." Naminé said.

Suddenly a voice was heard echoing but it seems they were the only ones who could hear; "My child you have found the happiness you deserve for believing."

"Who was that?" Roxas asked looking at the sky.

"Yggdrasil… She has just given us her blessing." Naminé said. "What more to celebrate than this founded happiness."

And because of that Roxas kissed her passionately. And it would've continued to a higher degree if only they weren't disrupted by a loud crash coming from the party venue and that they had to go back to see what it was about.

(Naminé's POV)

I had so much fun at the party, although I would've gotten Roxas to bed if that loud crash hadn't been heard.

The reason of the crash… Sora had been flirted by some females from different races. Of course Kairi disliked it and ended up causing a stir by blowing up the windows and claimed that Sora was hers, which ended up in Sora's fainting.

As of right now I have reclaimed the title of being Judge, although I preferred not to but had no choice and had punished Kairi because of pointing a weapon at Roxas which I found out in his memories by giving her off of Slayer duties for awhile.

To anyone it would seem a disgrace but she was more than happy to accept it. Because she knows my real reason of dismissing her of her duties, she'll be spending her time pleasing Sora. I want to be there and witness it but alas I am busier attending to Roxas and thinking of ways into getting him to bed. I did miss a wonderful opportunity at the festivity.

The End

* * *

Orika: Aha ha ha ha ha, I can finally now say that I enjoyed writing this story to its complete. What about you dear Readers did you enjoy it as well? Please Review I want to hear it all… Until then…

Vampire Orika: Mortal has gone crazy…

Orika: I should have uploaded this days ago but freakin' internet connection won't agree with me...


End file.
